Enamorándose de Helena
by AnnaCliche
Summary: Helga es la chica más temida en toda la preparatoria de Hillwood; embriagadora y atractiva pero peligrosa. Sin embargo, en la gran manzana la historia cambia y Arnold estará allí, como su lava platos, para presenciar como su abusadora personal se transforma en la elegante chef reconocida: Helena de Troya.
1. La Pataki

**Enamorándose de Helena.**

Helga es la chica más temida en toda la preparatoria de Hillwood; embriagadora y atractiva pero peligrosa. Sin embargo, en la gran manzana la historia cambia y Arnold estará allí, como su lava platos, para presenciar como su abusadora personal se transforma en la elegante chef reconocida: Helena de Troya.

-o-

A Arnold le gustaba la manera en la que un hoyuelo se disparaba debajo del labio de Lila cada vez que sonreía. No como un gusto raro, era más bien como esos detalles que le gustaba detenerse a observar. Como cuando Gerald arrugaba la nariz sin darse cuenta mientras mentía. O incluso la manera en la que los azules ojos de Helga brillaban en cuanto la emoción atravesaba su pulso cardiaco.

Ahora, Lila comentaba emocionada lo feliz que estaba puesto a que las vacaciones se aplazaran tanto. Tres meses de vacaciones. Francamente, el rubio se cuestionaba a diario si podría superarlo. Si se veía desde un punto objetivo, sus únicos amigos tenían planes y no lo incluían en lo más mínimo.

Gerald y Phoebe se irían a Japón con la familia de ella a pasarla todo el verano. Lila se iría a Texas y Helga, bueno, ella desaparecía en las vacaciones. Siempre. Sin falta. Se quedaría solo, en Hillwood, hartándose del mundo y quejándose en soledad.

-¿Y tú que harás, Arnold?- inquirió la pelirroja sonriendo. Parecía que ella acababa de contar con detalle todos sus planes de verano y Arnold apenas se había percatado de que había estado diciendo algo. Se sintió mal por ello.

-Conseguiré un trabajo. Tengo entendido que cuando pasemos a tercer año las cosas no serán tan fáciles como ahora, juntaré dinero mientras tanto...  
-Mala idea plantearte eso hasta ahora, campeón- murmuró Gerald agitado, alcanzándolos a fuera de las instalaciones de la preparatoria.

Ahora que lo pensaba con profundidad Hillwood era relativamente pequeño. Todos iban a la misma preparatoria, habían ido a la misma secundaria y por ende, a la misma primaria. No se quejaba, era lindo, de cierta manera, pero ya se estaba hartando de esa familiaridad tan cerrada; se sentía enjaulado, sofocado, incluso algo claustrofóbico a decir verdad.

-… Todos tuvieron la misma idea que tú, genio. No hay un maldito trabajo disponible desde hace dos semanas en todo Hillwood- a completó.  
Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Ahora tendría que aguantar (sí, aguantar) al señor Oskar y a su hermanita pelear a diario, como sucedía desde hace ya un mes acerca del uso del baño. Fue gracioso en su momento pero ya estaba cansado de que lo despertaran todos y cada uno de los fines de semana tan temprano por la mañana con peleas infantiles frente a su puerta.

Estaban pasando cerca del campo de béisbol, habían quedado de recoger a Helga después de clases. La situación en su hogar seguía en su cabeza, forzándolo a hacer una mueca de angustia. Aun no oía la riña y ya sentía que el mal humor le recorría la espalda. Sin embargo, antes de poder argumentar algo a su amigo logró escuchar un par de alaridos que intentaban llamar su atención. No dio tiempo, cuando por fin volteó no tuvo oportunidad siquiera de entender el porqué de la bulla: una bola de béisbol había dado justo entre sus cejas y le había quitado la conciencia en un golpe.

-Arnold, ¡Arnold!- la voz de Lila lo despertó con suavidad segundos después. Mientras pestañeaba otra voz conocida intervino de lleno. Esta nueva voz que lo llamaba no estaba serena y preocupada, no. Esta estaba endemoniadamente asustada. Aunque era en un tono muy bajo, lo llamaba con sacudidas eufóricas y chillidos intranquilos. Parecía que había gente a su alrededor pero cuando abrió por fin los ojos pudo ver a su amiga rubia tirando de sus hombros con desesperación.  
-Dios, Arnold, eres un idiota- suspiró con menos fuerza de la que quiso.

De hecho, el alivio era notable pero nadie se percató de ello. Todos estaban ocupados suspirando, contentos de que el desmayo durara tan poco. La pelirroja tocó su frente y él dio un respingo adolorido. Los curiosos comenzaron a disiparse y Arnold se puso de pie con ayuda de Helga y Gerald.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Es la leyenda de la buena suerte, hermano. Una pelota de béisbol rebotó en tu frente el último día de clases- sonrió irónico el moreno, ganándose la risita de Lila-. Debe ser una señal.  
-Sí, bien, buena suerte o no la única perjudicada aquí fui yo- bufo la rubia, como si el hecho de ser noqueado por una pelota no fuese suficiente-. Quiero decir, me asuste más que la princesa cuando Curly ronda fuera de su casa los domingos...- todos la observaron con extrañeza. Helga no se había preocupado ¿Cierto? Imposible. A no ser...- No me miren así ¿Qué iba a hacer si mataba al enano? ¿Dónde demonios metería su cuerpo? ¿Qué le diría a sus padres?- apuró encogiéndose de hombros.  
-"¡Miles, Stella! Un gusto verlos. ¿Recuerdan a su pequeño hijo? El chico rubio, sí, él. Bien, sin querer lo asesiné con una pelota de béisbol". Ya sabes, todo muy casual.  
Todos rieron mientras se encaminaban a casa de los Shortman. Parecía que el último día (antes de la tortura que significaba la palabra "verano") lo disfrutaría, mínimo. El aludido, que se componía del golpe lentamente, comenzó a perderse en su mente sin conciencia.  
Hace tiempo se había dado cuenta de que tenía un disfrute personal por observar a la gente, de detallar cada centímetro de sus rostros cuando hablaban, la curvatura de las palabras en el aire. Por ejemplo, en ese momento, Lila soltaba esas risitas discretas que hubieran enamorado a cualquier vago que caminara cerca y tuviera la dicha de oírla. Para bendición del rubio, él había superado esa etapa desde cuarto grado de primaria. Ahora sólo se regocijaba en escucharla y observarla. Ese verde limón que la caracterizaba a donde fuera, con falditas coquetas y su ligero maquillaje que resaltaba sus pequeñas pequitas. Había entendido entonces que ella, por más bella interiormente que fuera, para la sociedad era como una prenda de ropa muy costosa que todos quieren comprar porque es costosa, no porque realmente algún día la fuesen a usar.

Suspiró con algo de melancolía. Giró la mirada y se encontró con Helga "el terror" Pataki riendo escandalosa mientras platicaba con Gerald animada.

Ella, por su parte, era harina de otro costal.

A diferencia de la pelirroja, Helga era más conocida por su mal carácter y su simplón y algo grosero sentido del humor. Mientras una era la suavidad del color verde limón y naranja-rojizo atardecer la otra era dorado-mediodía y un rosa pastel que gritaba "¡Soy Helga Pataki, quítate de mi camino!". Sus facciones, que en su infancia le dieron bastantes contratiempos, ahora resaltaban una promesa de la belleza bruta. Su pronunciada figura de atleta se ganaba los cotilleos de los pasillos y esa mirada asesina se robaba suspiros infantiles de los masoquistas de primer año.  
Arnold suspiró. Se preguntó en qué momento se hizo el mejor amigo de la matona del pueblo. Eso le recordó que Hillwood, o mínimo su colonia, podía considerarse metafóricamente pueblo y frunció el ceño.

 _Oh, cierto, fue entonces..._ , pensó a la deriva, volviendo al tema que tenía al principio.

Arnold y Helga se hicieron amigos después de lo que pasó en San Lorenzo. Para sorpresa de él fue Helga quien, después de regresar, desapareció de la nada. Sin explicación ni un "hablamos cuando regrese". Unas vacaciones sueltas, con el recuerdo de ese inocente beso en la selva. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Cuando regresaron a clases ella apareció en una esquina, con las manos en los bolsillos de su suéter color lila, despreocupada. Lo miró, sonrió y gritó: "¿Qué tal, cabeza de balón?" y siguió caminando. Él no comentó nada de su beso después de eso. Sabía que Helga era muy emocional pero escalofriantemente inteligente. Ella se había enamorado de él... Y él, bueno, a él le gustaba. Un sentimiento con un abismo de por medio que no había desaparecido pero que tampoco se había hecho más grande. Y no era culpa del rubio, él lo había intentado, pero se negaba rotundamente a enamorarse de _la Pataki_. No, no de Helga, de Helga sí que quería enamorarse pero ahora con más dificultad podía ver a esa Helga. Honesta, emocional, titánica, fuerte y noble. No de _la Pataki_ , como él solía decirle en su cabeza. La chica que era su amiga, una de las mejores. Y gastaba bromas y se reía de Eugene cuando se caía de una manera cruel. No. Él quería enamorarse de la chica que amenazó a base de la Gran Betsy a Peter, el chico que le rompió el corazón a Lila. Él quería enamorarse de la chica que le ayudó con su ensayo para la salida de la primaria y de la secundaria mientras todos aclamaban que fuese Arnold quien dijera las palabras de aliento.

Claro, para su relación había sido fundamental el hecho de que sus padres estuvieran prácticamente enamorados de ella. Sus madres y Olga no dejaban de emparejarlos sin parar. Una que otra vez, incluso, Arnold se vio orillado a pedirle a Helga que fuera a cenar a su casa por la urgencia que tenía Stella de verla. O el hecho de que ella hubiese sido su cita para los bailes escolares. Y todas esas veces ella reía con fuerza, sin crueldad, y sus ojos brillaban fugaces mientras aceptaba sus invitaciones. Esa era SU Helga.

Tristemente hacia mucho que no veía a esa Helga que le robaba el aliento pero después de casi cinco años se resignó a que era lo mejor. _Claro, lo mejor._

-¿Hola? ¿Helga llamando a la fábrica de los "cabeza de balón"? Sí, tenemos un ejemplar defectuoso...- se burló llamando su atención. Estaban enfrente de su casa y él se preguntaba en qué momento Phoebe se había acercado y había cerrado su círculo de amigos. Ahora que estaban todos, Arnold se sentía enteramente feliz.

\- Creo que llamar a la fábrica no funcionó esta vez- murmuró Gerald divertido.  
\- Siempre está la opción de resetearlo- agregó la rubia apuntando a Arnold con los Cinco Vengadores.

Sí, eran amigos pero eso no lo salvaba de los puños de acero de _la Pataki_.

\- Ya desperté...  
\- Aleluya.  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Arnold?- inquirió la pecosa mirándolo con preocupación.  
\- Sí, creo que el golpe fue tan fuerte que me noqueó incluso despierto.  
\- ¡Ah, eso sí que no!- gritó la niña indignada- a mí no me eches la culpa. Eso lo haces todo el tiempo y sin golpes de por medio. Tú sí que te pierdes en la inmensidad de tu imaginación... Aunque contemplando el tamaño de tu cabeza no me impresionaría que te pierdas allí varias veces al día. Yo no te culparía...  
-Sí, muy graciosa- murmuró cruzándose de brazos. En efecto, había sido gracioso pero aún tenía algo de dignidad. Aún.  
\- En fin- murmuró Gerald dejando de reír- Phoebe y yo tenemos que hacer maletas y...  
-¡Los extrañaré tanto!- gritó Lila abrazando a la pareja, efusiva.  
Helga elevó los ojos con un fallido intento de ocultar la melancolía que la embriagaba. Cuando la chica se separó de su asfixiante abrazo Phoebe corrió y abrazó a Helga con desesperación. Con el tiempo parecía que la rubia se había acostumbrado al tacto y ya no le era tan incómodo abrazar gente, no si eran ellos.  
\- Prométeme que escribirás...  
\- Phoebe, nos mensajeamos todo el día, todos los días... Que estés del otro lado del mundo no hará la excepción.  
\- Bien- la soltó y le dio un corto abrazo a Arnold, efímero pero significativo.

Ellos no hablaban mucho, de hecho, de no ser por sus otros amigos ni siquiera se sentarían juntos para almorzar pero de una extraña manera Helga y Gerald eran más parecidos de lo que se imaginaban y eso les daba al rubio y a la asiática cierta complicidad silenciosa.

\- No te pases de listo, cabeza de cepillo- sentenció chocando los cinco con el moreno quien sonrió con ternura. Todos allí entendieron en su momento que los apodos de la rubia eran una extraña manera en la que Helga les demostraba afecto. Era eso o que era tremendamente escalofriante que te llamara por tu nombre de pila, a secas.  
\- Vamos Pataki, sé que me extrañaras, murmuró, mientras se inclinaba y besaba el dorso de la mano de la rubia. Esa era la manera perfecta que había encontrado para hacerla enfadar; amaba fastidiarla y la molestaba cada que podía. La chica retiró la mano con brusquedad y repulsión, dedicándole una mirada de desprecio que inmediatamente cambio a una burlona. Eso no estaba bien, nada bien.  
\- Oh, claro. Extrañaré tener donde pegar mis chicles sin sabor, ya sabes. Con eso de que tu nuca se ve bonita llena de goma de mascar rosita.  
El moreno frunció el ceño, controlando con todas sus fuerzas no tocar su nuca como reacción automática y darle más material a la rubia para burlarse de él. Sin embargo, como si leyese la mente Helga soltó una risotada escandalosa y puso su mano sobre el hombro del moreno.  
\- Tranquilo, vaquero. No soy tan cruel- murmuró terminando de reír-. Como sea, cuídense- concluyó sincera.  
\- Nos vemos viejo- sentencio Gerald estirando la mano a Arnold para hacer su saludo personal legendario. El rubio correspondió y le dio uno de esos breves abrazos que se dan los hombres, con palmadas en la espalda.  
\- Tráeme algo de recuerdo... ¿Sí?- dijo sonriendo el rubio.  
\- Por supuesto, hermano...  
\- Gosh, ¿Ya se van a poner de cursis?- interrumpió la rubia, con una irritación burlesca.  
De una u otra manera se terminaron por ir y ahora solo quedaban tres de la famosa pandilla preparatoriana.

-¿Quieren pasar?- invitó Arnold.

Ambas tenían muchas cosas que hacer, preparar maletas como su pareja amiga, en listar, hacer llamadas... Se miraron.

La amistad entre Helga y Lila tenía una complicidad casi telepática y una balanza tremenda. Cuando Helga olvidaba que era humana, la pecosa la apaciguaba y relajaba con amorosos abrazos y frases inspiradoras. Del mismo modo, cuando Lila se deprimía y caía en las garras de la presión social la rubia le daba ánimos y le recordaba que ella era Lila Swayer, que era la chica perfecta. Hiciera los que hiciera. Era una mujer poderosa y bella que podía ante la adversidad.  
Y así, sonrieron.  
\- ¿Por qué no, Arnoldo?  
\- Sería un honor.

El chico se apartó y, como cualquier caballero, dejo que las chicas pasaran primero. Con el paso de los años sus amigos se habían familiarizado con el ambiente. Era cálido y húmedo, (y valga la redundancia) tiernamente familiar. Stella apareció de la cocina y les brindo una sonrisa que podía calmar cualquier huracán de cuarta categoría.  
-Lila, querida. Oh, Helga, ¿Cómo se encuentran?  
Se acercó y les dio un apretón. No, no era un abrazo porque eso no podía corresponderse. Era, como la pandilla decidió llamarle, un apretón con fuerza. Luego le plantó un beso a Arnold en la mejilla y los acercó al inmenso comedor.  
-Están a tiempo, estamos por comer.  
En la mesa estaban los abuelos, realmente cazados por los años pero igual de animados que siempre. También estaba Miles y la hermana menor de Arnold, Geraldine.

Un año después de regresar a la civilización los Shortman se enteraron de que iban a dar a la luz a una hermosa niña con cabellos cobre. Cuando estaban en el acto de elegir un nombre, Stella insistió en llamarla Helga, como la leyenda que se desató para los Ojos Verdes y como la niña de nueve años que le ayudó a su hijo para rescatarlos. Por obvias razones, Helga se negó rotundamente, halagada pero nerviosa. Fue entonces Miles quien recordó que la chica tenía un segundo nombre y cuando lo supo tuvo la mayor idea del mundo.

En el momento en el que le informaron que la bebé se llamaría Geraldine ella se negó de nuevo, aún más azorada. Pero para su sorpresa la pareja tenía una pésima mentira bajo la manga: era en honor a Gerald.  
-¡Tenemos invitados!- advirtió la madre dejándolos en el comedor, corriendo por platos extras.  
-Buenas tardes- sonrió Lila. Se sentó cerca de la salida y suspiró.

Mientras que afuera era la señorita perfección, dentro de la casa Shortman ella era "otra amiguita de Arnold" y la verdadera estrella allí era Helga. Eso le daba un respiro, además de que era divertido ver a la rubia tan sonrojada todo el tiempo.  
-¡Helga!- balbuceó la pequeña dejando su comida de lado, emocionada.  
-Hey, qué tal, pequeñaja- se acercó y le sacudió el cabello. Alzó la mirada y se cruzó con Miles quien la veía con un amor eterno de padre orgulloso-. Hola, Miles.  
-Hola, Helga- a la pareja les fastidiaba que los demás les hablaran de usted entonces Helga obedecía a tutearlos- ¿Qué tal todo?  
\- Bien, gracias- se mordió la lengua. Moría de ganas de reprocharle que esa pregunta estuviera mal formulada "¿Qué tal todo?" Eso no tenía sentido. Pero de pronto un grito llamó su atención.  
\- ¡Helena!- la aludida se sacudió en su lugar, casi suelta un chillido aterrado pero se encontró con Gertie y se relajó completamente en cuestión de segundos. _Casi_.  
\- Eleonor- murmuró Helga con una sonrisa.  
\- No es la tierra prometida pero el platillo de hoy es Espagueti a la George- interrumpió Stella, sentando a los rubios y sirviendo en platos de colores diferentes una pasta de color naranja cremoso.  
Helga lo olió con disimulo, trazó círculos con su tenedor para sentir la textura y cerró los ojos. El sabor del tomate se hizo ácido en la boca y la crema convertía esa delicia en una balanza de sabores. La sal le picaba la lengua y suspiró, sonriente.  
\- ¿Puedo curiosear la formula?- preguntó disimuladamente la rubia.  
\- Queso crema y... Bueno, crema. Nada especial. La cuestión está en no cocer los tomates por separado... Eso le quitaría el sabor genuino.  
\- Interesante...- el sonido estrepitoso de la marcha fúnebre en su celular llamó la atención de todos y ella se disculpó, descolgando- ¿Diga?  
\- Hermanita bebé ¿Dónde estás? Todavía tienes que arreglar tus maletas...  
\- Mi ropa ya está allá, Olga...  
\- Pero la que te llevarás puesta…  
\- Me iré en pijama.  
\- Hermanita… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Paso por ti?  
\- NO, yo…  
\- ¿Es Olga?- interrumpió la señora castaña radiante. Cuando la rubia asintió la mujer tomó el teléfono con un éxtasis que no disimuló- ¡Olga querida! Soy yo, Stella... Sí, sí... Por supuesto... Claro, estamos comiendo de hecho, siempre tenemos un lugar extra- Arnold se disculpaba por el atrevimiento de su madre y la rubia se preguntaba cuando terminaría la pesadilla.

La madre Shortman, la señorita Pataki y la madre Pataki (ahora ausente) tenían una alianza secreta que las unió desde que se conocieron como uña y mugre (en la mente de Helga, Olga era la mugre): ninguna se cansaba de emparejar entre murmullos a los rubios. Así, en cuestión de minutos, otra Pataki comía en el comedor de la casa de huéspedes donde, por alguna razón no se encontraba ninguno.  
-Entonces mañana partiremos a Nueva York- contaba Olga animada.  
Un secreto revelado, Helga viajaba a Nueva York en vacaciones.  
-Me alegra tanto, en verdad- dijo Miles, con su simpatía inagotable.  
Lila se había ido antes de que Olga llegara, no quería enfrentarse a las extrañas y nada usuales miradas de fastidio de Helga hacia su persona. Se despidió efusiva y prometió mensajear a sus amigos. Agradeció la comida y se marchó conmovida después de que Helga le dijera que se cuidara y que si alguien se intentaba pasar de listo le informara. Iría corriendo a Texas para golpear a quien se atreviese a hacerle algo fuera de su consentimiento.

La conversación se alargó más de lo normal. Entre bromas adultas y sonrisas infinitas Helga vio la hora de huir. Pero entonces sucedió, Olga inquirió lo que no debía:  
-¿Tú qué piensas hacer en vacaciones, Arnold?- todos lo miraron curiosos y el aludido suspiró, melancólico.  
\- Iba a buscar trabajo pero al parecer (o eso dijo Gerald) todos los puestos se ocuparon en Hillwood desde hace dos semanas.  
\- Siempre puedes ayudar en la casa- río Phill, causando una mirada de desesperación en Arnold que Olga alcanzó a rescatar.  
\- Arnold ¿Has ido a Nueva York alguna vez? Porque ¿Sabes, Helga? Tal vez podrías darle trab...  
\- Oh, no- se anticipó la rubia poniéndose de pie en un salto- ¡No meteré a ese torpe cabeza de balón a mi cocina!  
Todos la miraron entre sorprendidos y extrañados. La chica se ruborizó al momento y a tal grado que no hizo más que quedarse quita en su lugar, asustada. No fue hasta que la risa de Miles estalló que todos despertaron de su trance.  
\- "Torpe cabeza de balón", ese sí no me lo sabía- río el hombre contagiando a los otros- eres buena con los apodos.  
La chica se sentó y miro al suelo. Mareada y avergonzada. Olga sonrió con esa belleza propia de ella y continuó:  
-¿No les has dicho? Verán, Helga tiene...  
-Yo... Trabajo medio tiempo en Nueva York en un pequeño restaurante...- susurró- quizá... Puedan darle trabajo allí a Arnold.  
Las mujeres se regalaron miradas cómplices y sonrieron con malicia.  
\- Esa es una fantástica idea... ¿No será una molestia o sí?- exageró la Shortman.  
\- Oh, por supuesto que no, Stella querida- rio Olga con encanto- pero tenemos que saber primero... ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a Manhattan, Arnold?  
El aludido sintió todas las miradas sobre él. Verificó que la de Helga no era amenazadora sino más bien nerviosa y le dio una sonrisa agradecida que la ruborizó tiernamente. Allí estaba de nuevo, la Helga, _su Helga_.  
-Si no es mucha molestia, sería un honor- sentenció.

La manera en la que los Pataki y los Shortman congeniaban era demasiado curiosa pero sumamente reconfortante. Mientras que Phill y Miles miraban con diversión la escena que se suscitaba Geraldine reía como loca.  
Olga llamando al aeropuerto. Stella abrazando a Helga. Arnold abochornado. La abuela danzando a su alrededor. Abner robándose un plato del comedor. Todo demasiado rápido y con demasiado ruido.  
La noche cayó y Arnold ya tenía planes sin esperarlo. Se despidió de su familia y se dirigió al auto de Olga con una maleta sumamente pequeña para tres meses. La chica había ordenado que no se precipitara. El primer día era día de compras y no le permitiría no dejar que le comprara ropa. El chico intentó negarse pero conoció algo un poco más amenazante que el puño de Helga en el aire y eso era, efectivamente, la inquisitoria mirada de Olga Pataki.  
Fue una despedida dramática pero corta, no pasó mucho cuando se detuvieron frente al santuario Pataki. Arnold tuvo tiempo para reflexionar que el coche era un automóvil algo ostentoso y se preguntó desde cuando la familia de Helga podía considerarse, bueno, rica.  
Cuando se lo preguntó, en la cocina de la vieja mansión azul pálido ella rio divertida y se recargó en la mesa. Solo estaban ellos dos. Todos los adultos parecían a verse esfumado y podían preguntarse cosas sin la presión sobre ellos, como personas normales.  
\- Mi familia siempre ha tenido dinero, torpe- burló tomando de su vaso-. Pero ahora Olga vive en Broadway, es actriz allí y es bastante... digamos, aceptada.  
\- ¿Aceptada?  
\- Verás, cuando hablas de cosas como el teatro no puedes decir que eres "querida". Los personajes que interpretas son queridos. Tú eres aceptada o no aceptada, nada más.  
\- Entonces todo esto es fruto de su trabajo...  
\- Y del mío- masculló nerviosa.  
\- Ya...- después de un silencio incómodo tuvo la necesidad de hablar y su voz salió más sería de lo que esperaba-. Gracias por dejar que vaya con ustedes.  
\- Te veías deprimido- se argumentó- ¿Qué pasó con tu irritante optimismo en ese momento?  
\- ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?  
\- No realmente- se terminó la bebida y sonrió- pero vamos, me encantan ser metiche- dijo sentándose sobre la mesa.  
\- Bien, yo, últimamente me he dado cuenta... - se cortó-. No sé, es raro. No quiero sonar egocéntrico pero siento que Hillwood es muy pequeño para todo lo que hay en mi cabeza.  
\- En sí, es pequeño para tu cabeza, pero prosigue.  
\- Es sólo otro pueblo, otro vecindario perdido por allí. Todos conocen a todos y aunque me encanta esa familiaridad...  
\- A veces uno tiene que escapar de ella. Lo sé. Cara de mono- murmuró dándole un puñetazo en el hombro- eres un maldito soñador. Tu imaginación es tres veces más grande que la superficie terrestre, es obvio que Hillwood se te haga pequeño. Tienes que salir y conocer nuevos mundos, nuevos mundos que se encuentran a no más allá de la frontera estadounidense- suspiró. Recordando y sonriendo con añoranza-. Mañana sabrás a lo que me refiero, Nueva York es… un sueño. Es la Gran Manzana. Es, de hecho, la capital del mundo... La ciudad que nunca duerme, según Sinatra. The city so nice they named twice…- se rio enternecida. Arnold la miró raro y ella rodó los ojos, de un momento a otro, molesta-. Deberías leer más, ignorante.  
\- Leo bastante.  
\- Pues estas haciendo un mal trabajo- escupió. Se levantó de un salto y suspiró-. Olga te preparó un sillón para que duermas, nos vamos a las 6:00 de aquí al aeropuerto. Descansa, tonto.  
\- Descansa Helga...- la chica se detuvo en la puerta y se giró con una sonrisa burlona.  
\- Y Arnold...  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- Eres un maldito egocéntrico- el chico la miró con furia y ella desapareció conteniendo las ganas de soltar una carcajada a media escalera.  
Cuando se escuchó cerrar la puerta, el rubio suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala después de lavar los trastes con los que cenaron y otros tantos que (él adivinó) dejo Helga al desayunar.

Se recostó y cerró los ojos. _Voy a ir a Nueva York... Voy a ir a Nueva York con Helga... Voy a ir a Nueva York con Helga y Olga... Voy a ir a Nueva York con Helga Pataki... Mierda_. Sabía que si Harold pudiera leer sus pensamientos se reiría en su cara y eso lo hizo moverse molesto en su lugar.

Podía soportarlo, _qué rayos_ , suplicaba que así fuera. No faltó mucho cuando, por fin, cayó rendido ante Morfeo.


	2. Helena de Troya

Arnold se despertó a las 5:15 de la mañana con una pesadez digna de los que se van de fiesta los viernes nocturnos y trabajan el sábado por la mañana.  
Se levantó perezoso y se dirigió con una muda de ropa muy sencilla al baño. Aprovechando que toda la familia Pataki dormía se dio una larga y reconfortante ducha llena de ese dulce vaporcito tibio que adoraba.  
Como cualquier joven, mientras cerraba los ojos para tallar su cabello comenzó a cuestionar las decisiones de su vida; se preguntaba si era una buena idea dejarse llevar por las rubias así como así. Al fin y al cabo, aun no era demasiado tarde para desistir de la idea. Pero la frase "Hillwood es demasiado pequeño" le hacía querer salir corriendo.  
Ese mismo vapor llenó todo el santuario rápidamente y Arnold estaba por salir de la ducha cuando, precipitadamente, la puerta se abrió. El chico dio un salto y se asomó lentamente por la cortina. El señor Pataki estaba lavándose la cara, allí mismo. El hombre lo miró.  
La noche anterior, cuando ellos llegaron, los padres de las Pataki estaban dormidos, entonces, por obvias razones, Bob no tenía idea de que Arnold se iría a Nueva York con sus hijas.

El rubio esperó muchas cosas: que gritara, que lo golpeara, que lo sacara de su casa con la toalla en la cintura (o incluso, sin ella), lo que fuera. En vez de eso recibió un somnoliento y cortante:  
-Hey...  
 _¿Hey? ¿HEY?_. Parecía que Bob esperaba una respuesta a tal exclamación. Se agachó, mojó su rostro y sacó la crema de rasurar; lo miró de nuevo, esperando todavía a que dijera algo.  
-Hey...- contestó entonces Arnold con un susurro.  
El chico intentó ignorar la tan extraña escena y cerró las llaves del agua. Se cubrió con la toalla y salió de la ducha. El hombre parecía ignorar su presencia, distraído en su trabajo. Arnold se puso unos vaqueros y una playera sin mangas blanca. Sacudió su cabello y se puso una camisa roja de cuadros en el hombro.  
-Tu cabeza me recuerda a un juguete que tenía Hilda cuando era niña.  
-Helga...  
-Eso dije. Le cubría la cara y tenía esa forma de limón aplastado- Arnold le dio una mala mirada- nunca entendí el chiste de ese juego. Solo se lo ponía sobre la cabeza y se tapaba con una manta color morado. Después se dedicaba a dar vueltas en su habitación. Creo que le sirvió la terapia después de todo.

Arnold no entendía muchas cosas pero en definitiva, el cómo es que estaba teniendo algo parecido a una plática con el padre de Helga en un baño se llevaba las de ganar y por mucho; prefirió no preguntar. Dio las gracias por dejarle quedar en su casa y se devolvió a la sala donde un par de chicas conversaban amenas.  
En cuanto Helga le dio una mirada al muchacho tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tirar su mandíbula al suelo. El Shortman era el tipo de chicos que admiras por su personalidad, no de los que ves en la calle y estructuras su figura. El rubio y mojado cabello, sus delgados brazos y su espalda menuda y ejercitada. Se regañaba a sí misma cuando se encontraba mirándole el cuello al chico o cuando se detenía en la manera en la que se le marcaba las entradas de la cadera con los vaqueros apretados.  
Giró la cara avergonzada cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba y bufó, molesta.  
En el caso de Helga todo era distinto, como siempre. La niña tenía las coletas mal colocadas y llevaba el pijama todavía. Unos pantalones rosas muy sueltos y una playera muy parecida a la de Arnold. La cubría una sudadera también blanca y usaba tenis.  
-Oh, Arnold, solo te esperábamos a ti- informó Olga-. Desayunaremos en el avión, demonios prisa...  
Olga sí que estaba arreglada. Una falda pegada a media rodilla, camisa de manga larga y saco. Azul marino. El cabello en un chongo y tacones. El rubio hizo una mueca pensando en la comida de los aviones y suspiró. Tomó sus cosas y se encaminó al auto Pataki. Helga lo miraba con especial desprecio esa mañana.  
-Helga... ¿Te irás en pijama?  
-¿A ti qué te parece, genio?  
Estaba decidido. Ir con las Pataki había sido una mala idea, una de las peores que había tenido en toda su vida, de hecho.  
Miriam salió en bata al pórtico para despedirlos. Les dio un beso en la frente a los tres y sonrió justo cuando fue el turno de Arnold.  
Sin darse cuenta estaban arribando al avión y de momento se encontraban en los aires. Para sorpresa de Arnold ellos iban en primera clase. Le pareció tonto para un viaje tan corto pero él no era nadie para negarse.  
Cuando sintió alejarse de todo lo que conocía su estómago se encogió y se retorció, quitándole el apetito. Helga, quien estaba sentada frente a él (y se había ganado malas miradas de parte de la gente que allí estaba) parecía darse cuenta de su nerviosismo. Soltó una risa burlona y buscó en su mochila de brazo un pequeño libro que le aventó en el rostro. Arnold la miró muy enojado _¿Pero qué rayos le sucede?_  
\- Cultivaste.  
El libro era una guía de "New York para novatos". Se sobó la nariz y comenzó a hojearlo, curioso.  
-La primera vez que vine me sirvió mucho. Intento dejar en buenas manos las débiles mentes de principiantes.  
Pero su burla fue olvidada cuando Olga llegó de donde se encontraba el servicio de comida.  
-Hermanita bebé ¿No te cambiarás? Siempre lo dejas al último.  
-Déjame disfrutar mi comodidad por última vez, mujer.  
El chico parecía no entender. ¿Por qué tendría que cambiarse para bajar del avión? Él imaginó un modesto departamento perdido en la Gran Manzana, como pasaba en las películas. Una cama para las rubias y un sillón para él. Un humilde restaurante con goteras y donde Helga vestía esos vestiditos que usan las meseras. Rio bajo al imaginarse a la rubia de esa manera. Algo que amaba era que las cosas más ingeniosas que él tenía suscitaban en su mente y Helga todavía no leía la mente, estaba salvado mientras ese momento llegara.  
Olga se marchó de nuevo y él comenzó a leer el libro. Grandes fotografías de colores llenaban las páginas con nombres y leyendas. Lo demás del camino fue sencillo de sobrellevar. Helga se puso sus audífonos y dormitó. Olga se disculpó, tendrían que desayunar cuando llegaran allá, la comida no le convencía. Aunque Arnold sonrió y le dijo que no se preocupase la verdad es que su estómago rugía furioso. También se colocó los audífonos y continuó su lectura.  
-Hablé con tu padre esta mañana- le informó a Helga cuando despertó. La chica abrió los ojos y se levantó de un salto, inclinándose sobre él.  
\- ¿Y qué te dijo?  
\- Nada en realidad...- mintió-. Entró mientras yo me bañaba.  
La chica suspiró aliviada.  
\- Esos malditos chicharrones...  
\- ¿Perdón?  
\- Mi padre hace cosas mientras no se da cuenta, es un tipo de sonambulismo extraño. Puede entablar conversaciones, hasta bañarse y abrir los ojos mientras lo hace por culpa de unos chicharrones transgénicos. Cualquiera juraría que está en sus cinco sentidos.

Y como si el hecho de hablar de él a varios miles de kilómetros de lejanía fuera lo suficiente, en esos momentos el Pataki era despertado por su esposa. Se quedó dormido en la silla del comedor.  
\- Otra vez comiste chicharrones, Bob...  
\- Soñé con un ángel.  
\- ¿Un ángel?  
\- Sí, uno rubio, estaba en nuestra ducha- gruñó tallando sus ojos; la mujer lo meditó y rio sin cuidado.  
\- Oh, no era un ángel, cariño; era Arnold. El _amiguito_ de Helga- enfatizó-. Se fue a Nueva York con ellas esta mañana- el hombre pareció despertar de golpe y, exasperado soltó un grito agudo lleno de furia.  
\- N.

-Helga, estamos por llegar- informó Olga, emocionada.  
-Sí, sí... Lo sé- parecía haber lamento en su voz pero una traviesa sonrisa se asomó en su boca-. Así que estamos de nuevo aquí...- suspiró para sí y cerró los ojos- Arnold...- el tono de voz cambio, su mirada era firme y decidida, suave. Algo extrañísimo en ella. El aludido la miró con atención mientras ella se ponía de pie- promete...-dudó- júrame que después de hoy y lo que pase de aquí en adelante... No se lo contarás a nadie, absolutament e- enfatizó.  
-Pero...  
-Júralo- lo miró con fuego azul en las pupilas y el chico asintió.  
-Lo juro.  
-Bien- tomó su mochila y se acercó al baño.  
Los brazos le temblaban, estaba nerviosa _Diablos, demasiado nerviosa_.  
Esta situación dio pie para que la mente Arnold se disparara con creces. ¿A qué estaba a punto de enfrentarse? Primero imaginó que eran reducidos por una bola de maleantes tatuados y con dos metros de estatura. Tendría sentido que Helga perteneciera a una mafia neoyorquina, nacional e inclusive, internacional... O quizás era del otro lado y ella era agente de la CIA en secreto. Quizá del FBI en cubierto. La idea se desvaneció y pensó entonces en Helga como parte del elenco de "Cats" a un lado de su hermana. O bailarina de ballet. O modelo... No, eso no podía ser, en definitiva. Si tenía que elegir era más factible que la muchacha fuese mafiosa que modelo así que se quedó con la imagen de un crimen organizado donde las Pataki gobernaban todo Nueva York y parte de Nueva Jersey...  
Bien, quizá sí era un poco soñador.  
El avión comenzó a disminuir su velocidad, los nervios volvieron y ahora con unas tremendas ganas de vomitar. Helga no salía. Los de primera clase comenzaron su deceso, en silencio. Helga no salía todavía. La aeromoza se acercó a él para escoltarlo y él le explicó que su amiga se encontraba en el baño. La mujer apresuró a Helga y esta dio un grito exasperado que sonó parecido a un: ¡YA VOY!  
Pasaron segundos y la puerta cedió, dejando ver un holán blanco muy delgado. Cuando la Pataki salió por completo parecía una persona distinta. Arnold estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás.  
Con un vestido de lino blanco hasta media rodilla y un enorme sombrero de ala del mismo color se dejó lucir una rubia con el cabello suelto y unas sandalias castañas. Su cara estaba enrojecida y una capa de maquillaje suave le cubría el rostro. Un ligero balbuceo salió de parte del Shortman y Helga cerró sus hermosas y enormes pestañas con exasperación.  
\- Sólo... Cállate, Arnold.  
Ondeando la prenda frente a los dos allí y dejando ese fresco olor frutal de su perfume, se dirigió a la salida y antes de dar un paso afuera Olga apareció del área de servicio.  
-Gosh, Helena...- picó con una enorme sonrisa.  
Le tendió un saco a Arnold y le pidió que se lo pusiera. Cuando el chico estuvo listo Helga suspiró y salió, ante un sol mañanero que la cegó. Bajaron las escaleras y se encaminaron a la entrada al aeropuerto.  
Arnold caminaba sin darse cuenta, con pasos torpes y la lengua como un nudo; tenia mil preguntas en su cabeza. La lista era encabezada por un: _¿Pero quién rayos es esta chica?_

-Las maletas nos las llevaran a casa- murmuró Olga, siguiendo el paso de Helga quien se mantenía tensa-. Oye, puedes hacerlo- la detuvo en seco y la miró con ese amor fraternal que derretía a casi cualquiera-. Recuerda, aquí no eres Helga, hermanita bebé, eres Helena. Deja atrás todo... Todo lo demás. Lo has hecho muy bien, no dejes que los nervios te coman.  
La rubia intentó sonreír y se sacudió, como despejando su mente e intentando sacar toda esa tensión de su ser.  
A lo lejos se veía una enorme cartulina que rezaba "Helena de Troya". La sostenía un atractivo chico pelinegro rodeado de decenas de personas.


	3. Los Smith

-¡Helena!  
-¡Helena, por aquí!- gritaban los periodistas, revoloteando alrededor de los rubios. Helga sonreía con delicadeza y saludaba fugazmente.  
El chico de la cartulina se apresuró a ella con sutileza y le besó el dorso de la mano, mirándola satisfecho.  
-Eres un imbécil- susurró la chica por lo bajo sin dejar de sonreír.  
Arnold seguía ido. Toda esa gente estaba allí por ellos... No. Todos estaban allí por ella, por Helga. Y la llamaban Helena. Y es que Helga no era Helga, era otra persona. No veía enojada a las cámaras ni golpeaba al chico que le estaba besando la mano. ¡Un chico besaba su mano, demonios! ¿Qué clase de dimensión desconocida era esa? ¿Qué clase de broma pesada estaban jugándole?  
Una intrépida reportera se acercó tanto como le permitió la seguridad y exclamó con entusiasmo:  
-Helena, ¿Está decidido? ¿Helena de Troya ha llegado a la ciudad oficialmente?  
La chica se giró y tomó el ala de su sombrero, sin dejar de sonreír.  
\- Efectivamente, Nueva York. Helena de Troya ha llegado para quedarse tres esplendidos meses.  
La muchedumbre reventó y ella optó por salir de allí, entre risas divertidas y la mirada de reproche de su hermana. Corrieron a la camioneta que les esperaba, siendo sorprendidos por las personas que aguardaban dentro.  
Helga sonrió con más fuerzas y se sumergió en el auto gozosa.  
-Helena...- suspiró una chica regordeta y diminuta.  
Arnold la miró curioso, se entretuvo imaginando que la muchacha ciertamente parecía una muy pequeña manzana, con una piel rosada casi encendida y unas mejillas brillantes que le sentaban; su cabello pelirrojo se revoloteo. Abrazó a Helga con fuerzas y esta correspondió con gusto.  
-Edith...  
-¡Jefa!- gritaron casi al unísono tres hombres en la parte de atrás. Helga los saludó con un gesto y el trio casi suelta un suspiro.  
Cuando la rubia tomó asiento, el pelinegro misterioso se sentó a un lado y Arnold al otro. Parecía que nadie había reparado en él ni por un instante. Olga iba en el asiento del copiloto y todos conversaban complacidos hasta que él carraspeo, incomodo.  
\- Oye, nena ¿No nos vas a presentar?- río el chico de la cartulina, al ver la cara de estupefacción y asombro de Arnold, burlón.  
No lo conocía y ya le daba mala espina esa mirada ámbar que danzaba fiero.  
-Oh, por supuesto- pareció recordar. El Shortman entendía menos cada vez ¿Ese tipo acababa de llamarla "nena"? - él es Arnold Shortman- dijo apretando su mejilla con delicadeza. No recordaba un tacto tan suave de su parte desde salida de secundaria... Su mente comenzó a vagar de nuevo y tuvo que esforzarse para no distraerse en mil historias que comenzaba a formar de nuevo.- Ésta espléndida chica de aquí es Edith, mi segunda al mando- suspiró con orgullo- se encarga de mi cocina en mi ausencia, o sea prácticamente todo el año.  
-Un placer, Arnold.  
-Esos de atrás son mis pinches- bufo pícara mientras los señalaba- Cristóbal, Fernando y Marcos.  
\- Qué tal, niño.  
\- Me gusta tu gorra- dijo Marcos, fuera de contexto.  
\- ¿Y qué hay de mí?  
\- Agh, él- suspiró rodeando los ojos, notoriamente divertida- este chico es mi tío, hijo del reciente esposo de mi abuela, hermanastro de Miriam- "Miriam" sonaba como una palabra que le recordaba su hogar y lo lejos de la realidad actual en la que estaba- Johnatan Smith. Quizá lo recuerdes por su papel protagónico en Pocahontas.  
-Oh, vamos lindura- repuso el joven de ojos ámbar, pasando su brazo por el cuello desnudo de la rubia- perdónala compañero- se dirigió a Arnold de nuevo- decir que soy su tío es su manera de ocultar… que en realidad es mi novia.

¿QUÉ?  
No, eso tenía que ser una broma. El rubio sintió algo picante en el estómago que lo hizo tragar saliva pesadamente. No eran celos. Definitivamente no. Tampoco era enojo ni molestia. Era miedo. Y no por él, sino por el chico que estaba frente a él. Cualquiera que osara decir algo así en Hillwood seria escoltado al hospital por una patada en la entrepierna de parte del Terror Pataki. El Shortman esperó lo peor, inclusive sintió pena por el destino del nuevo costal de furia de su amiga pero para su sorpresa ella rio de una manera encantadora y quitó el brazo del chico de su hombro, con una constante sonrisa pícara.  
\- En tus más retorcidos sueños, renacuajo.  
Allí estaba. Era violenta, burlona pero carismática ¿Quién diablos había poseído el cuerpo de Helga G. Pataki?  
\- Esa es mi chica- dijo el joven después de soltar una risotada.  
Arnold lo estructuró y se encontró que el chico tenía que andar por los veinte años o más. ¿Cómo que por qué su amiga se dejaría cortejar de tal manera por un chico tan mayor? Bueno, en sí no lo era. No era TAN. Pero no cabía la posibilidad de que a Helga le gustara el tal Jonh... ¿O sí? No, no podía... ¿O podía? Y si así era ¿Qué papel jugaba el Shortman en todo esto? O aún más importante ¿Por qué diablos le importaba?  
\- ¿A dónde nos llevas ahora, Olga?- intervino en sus pensamientos la suave y quedita voz de Edith.  
-Mi abuela ha llamado esta mañana, nos ha invitado el desayuno. No creo que se moleste si llevamos invitados.

De esa manera llegaron a lo que Arnold supuso, era la mansión de la famosa abuela. Era una casa gigante con rejas y paredes blancas, llena de grandes jardines y ostentosos árboles que tupian los alrededores. No estaban en el centro de la ciudad, eso era seguro, pero el aspecto del lugar le recordaba a esas películas típicas que daban en la televisión y se sintió animado de momento. Estaba allí y no podía creerlo.  
Al entrar se sintió todo menos decepcionado. Con escaleras tipo "palacio de la bella y la bestia" y grandes cuadros en las paredes que le hicieron sentir olímpicamente diminuto. Procuró no alejarse más de un metro de Helga por seguridad propia pero su curiosidad lo hizo perderse en los recuadros, factor que causó de momento que se perdiera en toda la casa.  
Comenzó a dar pasos lentos e inseguros hasta que un sonido detrás de él llamó su atención.  
-Psst- se escuchó. El chico se giró y en una esquina oscura una mujer de cabellos blancos lo miraba curiosa. Tenía trajes elegantes y usaba un bastón con la cabeza de un león pero su posición le daba un aire de niña perdida- tú. Ven.  
Arnold obedeció notando que no había nadie cerca por el pasillo. La mujer sonrió como una pequeña y lo jaló en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, escondiéndolo con ella.  
-Tienes que ser silencioso, Kimba…- el chico se desenfocó ¿Le había llamado como solía hacerlo su abuela?- muy silencioso...  
\- No quiero preguntar pero ¿qué diablos hacen allí?- se escuchó atrás. Helga los veía divertida.  
\- ¡Teresa, querida!- gritó la mujer, tirándose a su nieta-. Me encontré al conde José Miguel y nos escondíamos de los rusos- susurró perspicaz.  
\- Pero la zona está limpia, señora- respondió la chica firme- el ejército pudo con los mafiosos. Ahora hay una junta importante en el comedor con el general, My Lady.  
-Oh. Teresa, tú siempre haciendo un espléndido trabajo- se regocijó la mujer, caminando al comedor con dignidad.  
-Vamos José Miguel- rió Helga, empujando a Arnold al comedor- muero de hambre.  
-Me llamó Kimba...  
\- Tanta rareza y tú reparas en eso- bufo sonrojada- las abuela locas parecen tener los mismos gustos en nombres.  
\- Mira quien lo dice, Helena- dijo en énfasis. Aunque no entendía nada, la broma se le salió de los labios sin pensar. La chica se sintió arder y apartó la mirada-. Helga, en verdad que si pudiera evitarlo lo haría... Pero no entiendo nada, nada de nada. Podrías por favor...  
\- Lo haré, Arnoldo- respondió mordiéndose el labio- te explicaré. Pero no ahora ¿Sí? Ahora vayamos a comer y deja de fastidiar ¿Quieres?- y no lo dejó decir nada más después de eso.

En la mesa estaban los amigos de Helga, Helga, Jonh, su abuela y Olga pero parecía que aun esperaban a alguien más.  
\- Mi padre parece adolescente últimamente- comentó Jonh molesto-. Se viste de general todos los días solo para que Fabiola esté contenta- incluso un chico tan soso como Arnold notó que Fabiola era la abuela de Helga y al pelinegro parecía no agradarle mucho.  
\- Está enamorado, torpe. Son dos viejitos que se aman y hacen todo por hacer feliz al otro ¿Qué de malo tiene eso? Además no entiendo por qué estás tan molesto con Fab- argumentó Helga.  
\- Es porque últimamente no deja de preguntarle por Pochontas- intervino una dulce y tierna voz de infante.  
Con una edad de aproximadamente seis años y con una expresión parecida a la de Geraldine, una niña peliroja se meneaba en sus tobillos detrás de los que jóvenes.  
-Cállate, Lucía- ladró Jonh.  
\- ¡Lucy!- gritó la rubia abrazándola con fuerzas, riendo extasiada, arrodillándose a su lado.  
Después de más abrazos y apretones las niñas se vieron forzadas a separarse. El desayuno estaba por comenzar. Lucy se sentó junto a Arnold y lo miró con la misma curiosidad que él ella.  
-¿Te gustan las mascotas?- preguntó de la nada la niña.  
\- Podría decirse que sí.  
\- ¿Tienes un perro?  
-No, tengo un cerdo  
-¿Cómo se llama?  
-Abner.  
-Gosh- expresó la niña agudamente, causando la risa de los presentes- ¿Quién tiene un cerdo y lo llama Abner?- se rio-. Me agradas- sonrió- ¿Él quién es?- inquirió a Helga quien empalideció y titubeó de pronto.  
-Me llamo Arnold- dijo el chico sonriendo carismático.  
La niña abrió los ojos como platos y miró a los rubios varia veces seguidas.  
-¿Eres, eres...? ¿En verdad es él? ¿Es _ese_ Arnold?- tartamudeó apenas.  
\- De carne y hueso...- suspiró Helga, desolada, dando un largo trago a su bebida. Lucy se tiró sobre Arnold y lo abrazó con fuerzas, balbuceando cosas intangibles.  
Todos en la mesa rieron de nuevo mientras el rubio se dejaba hacer, pasmado.  
El desayuno pasó y la niña le preguntaba cosas sin parar, suspirando. El abuelo llegó, vestido de general como advirtió Jonh y fue presentado debidamente con Arnold. Olga explicó que ese año se quedarían a dormir en "el quinto". El rubio supuso que se trataba de un lugar en la Quinta Avenida y cuando hojeó su pequeño libro se enteró de que esa avenida era de los lugares más caros del mundo donde tener un departamento. Todo comenzaba a asustarlo ¿En qué momento...?


	4. El Quinto

_Gerald Johannsen ha enviado un mensaje:_

¡Hermano! Sé que dije que te mensajearía pero no había podido escribir hasta a penas; sólo informo que Phoebe y yo estamos bien, llegamos hace poco y apenas nos instalamos. La gente en las calles me mira con tan detenimiento como yo a ellos. Es raro. Espero que el señor Kokoshka y Ger se comporten esta mañana y no hagas corajes; te dije que compraras los tapones para los oídos y no quisiste hacerme caso, karma.  
Un regalo, una foto de Tokio desde el avión. Saludos, hermano.

Arnold iba en la camioneta negra semivacía, aplastado contra los asientos. Habían dejado en una estación del subterráneo a los excéntricos amigos de Helga y ahora, por petición de Olga, se dirigían a un centro comercial en busca de las nuevas tendencias del verano. La foto que su amigo le brindó era espectacular desde un inicio. La ciudad estaba nocturna y despejada. El reflejo del moreno en la ventana le hizo hacer una media sonrisa y suspiró.

-Helga...- murmuró mientras ella leía con interés un libro.

-¿Mmh?- respondió sin alzar la vista.

\- Mira lo que Gerald me ha mandado- la rubia se inclinó y sonrió añorante.

\- Ese pequeño cabeza de cepillo... Qué cursilote- le brindó una sonrisa enternecida y Arnold pestañeó extrañado. De momento la joven abrió los ojos y su cara se volvió en éxtasis total- ¡Mira!- gritó Helga pegándolo al cristal derecho del auto, con expresión de niña pequeña-. Arnold Shortman, con el honor que me da Dios y cada demonio en el infierno, te presento al famosísimo Empire State...

\- Wow...

\- Casi medio kilometro en vertical frente a tus ojos, cabezón- decía la chica con la misma emoción que Arnold-. El vídeo musical de una de mis canciones favoritas fue grabada en este edificio y fue el primer vídeo musical grabado en él. Sin mencionar que es la cuna de la desesperación de King Kong desde tiempos inmemorables...

\- Sabia que lo había visto en algún lugar...

\- ¿Bromeas, cierto? Chico, tienes que leer más, insisto. Es de los edificios más altos del mundo, es un símbolo elemental. Es años y años de respeto ante una de las Siete Maravillas del mundo moderno.

Ahora mismo, Arnold recordaba las clases como historia, filosofía y literatura en las que, por azares, siempre le tocaba asiento detrás de la rubia. Aprendió la mayoría de las cosas que sabía gracias a que ponía total atención a todo lo que su amiga decía. Ahora mismo se sentía como ese chico boquiabierto y perplejo ante el repertorio de fechas y citas que la mente Pataki podía albergar.

-¿Qué diablos me miras, engendro?- gruñó Helga.

-Nada...- en la mente del chico la misma pregunta no dejaba de dar vueltas

¿Quién demonios es ella?

Arnold Shortman no era de los chicos que solían tirar maldiciones o albergar odio hacia prácticamente nada, pero dentro de las excepciones, maldecía casi a gritos mentales el día en el que el dueño de Forever 21 había nacido. No era nada personal pero esa maldita tienda lo tuvo entretenido hasta las seis de la tarde con dos rubias que por lo visto eran reconocidas a cualquier lugar donde fueran. Desde la calle 14 hasta la 25 y de la 37 a la 52 sin detenerse más que por un respiro ocasional. La gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor y gritaban el nombre de Helena con frescura y adoración.

Quizá no se había equivocado y Helga en realidad era una modelo de pasarela o una estrella Pop. No lo sabía y la Pataki se negaba a responder cualquier cosa con excusas variadas. Así, de una manera olímpica sobrevivió a una idea de compras de locura, siendo arrastrado de tienda en tienda y dando opiniones muy cortas a cerca de la ropa que al parecer era para él.

Debía aceptarlo, no era mala ropa. Para ser de Gucci tenía que ser muy buena ropa. Pero lo que a él le sacaba de contexto era el precio de las prendas ¿Cómo podían darse lujos como esos? Quizá lo pagaba el abuelo, el señor de bigote que era padre de Jonh. Se veía del tipo de personas que no contaba el dinero. Harían lo que fuera para ver feliz a los suyos.

-Oye, torpe- lo llamó Helga cuando el auto se detuvo a un lado de la acera-. Llegamos.

 _Tenía que ser_ , pensó. En la Quinta Avenida, frente a ellos, se alzaba uno de los tantos ostentosos edificios de color blanquizco que brillaban tenues al aterdecer. Sacó con dificultad las bolsas y fue atendido de inmediato por los de servicio.

\- Señorita Olga, muy buenas noches. Señorita Helena, es un gusto tenerla de nuevo por aquí- carraspeó un alto hombre engomado.

-Ya saben lo que dicen: hierba mala nunca muere-. Se ganó la risa de varios allí y con pasos firmes, seguida por su amigo y su hermana se abrió paso al elevador. Marcó números y Arnold tragó saliva, nervioso.

-Oh, esto te encantará, cabeza de balón- río con burla la muchacha.

Subían, subían... Seguían subiendo ¿Ya? No, aun no. Arnold se meneaba nervioso. No sería que... No. No un penthouse, eso no era posible. Pero seguían subiendo y las chicas sonreían ansiosas. No, por favor. Que se detuviera, que se detuviera... Y lo hizo, en el último piso. No podía ser posible.

Un penthouse es conocido por cubrir el ancho de un edificio como un solo departamento y estar rodeado de ventanales gigantes pero esto era más de lo que Arnold podía imaginarse con las palabras de su libro para novatos. Con Central Park como vista principal de un lado y el sur de Nueva York del otro sentía como su estómago daba saltos por todos lados. El cielo podía verse perfectamente en esos colores que anuncian el atardecer y los edificios eran bañados uno a uno, sin temor.

-Helga, tu reservación es a las siete y media, no lo olvides- recordó la mayor mientras salía de una ducha exprés.

-¿Por quién me tomas, Olga?- ladró la chica mientras se tiraba sobre un sillón de cuero negro.

El Shortman reparó en la habitación hasta entonces. Con un piso de madera oscura que sonaba dulcemente cuando se pisaba, paredes blancas que le daban un aspecto elegante y limpio. Muebles negros y detalles blanquecinos que traían seriedad consigo mientras que largos cuadros de colores manchaban las paredes. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía ganas de llorar y no sabía por qué. Supuso que nunca se había imaginado nada igual en el mundo. Estaba tan encerrado dentro de su pequeño pueblo que su imaginación se detuvo en algún momento. Pero allí estaba, en Nueva York, entre rascacielos titánicos. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Quería correr y abrazar a Helga con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero no podía. Sus pies no se movían. Parecía que el shock aún no se le pasaba y sonrió de lado. Reparó en su compañera y sonrió de nuevo. Con piel de porcelana estaba tendida con un vestido tan claro como las paredes sobre el cuero negro que atenuaba todo su ser. Veía las luchas, distraída y se había quitado el sombrero de ala y las sandalias. _Dios, se veía hermosa_ , pensó sin querer, pero no se inmutó de ello, no era la primera vez que pensaba así de ella. Y mientras eso se quedara en su mente estaba a salvo porque hay cosas que es mejor no decirlas.

Olga terminó su maquillaje y salió apurada, el trabajo de la chica era nocturno, por supuesto, pero en el auto les contó que esta vez iría como invitada y no como actriz. Se veía realmente feliz. Arnold se sentó a un lado de la rubia y ella sonrió a medias, apretando los puños y simulando movimientos de lucha libre al hacerlo. Era bello, de cierta manera, estar a solas con ella pero entonces se recordó, por mera precaución, que si algo tenía Helga Pataki era que podía de hacer de los mejores momentos situaciones más que desastrosas.

Como ejemplo estaba esa vez en la que tenían que trabajar en un proyecto de ciencias y habían tropezado dentro de su habitación. Cualquiera pensaría que parecían adolescentes a punto de besarse con el amor a flor de piel de no ser por la carcajada de Helga cuando se dio cuenta que estaba encajando su rodilla en las costillas del muchacho. Otra era esa vez que él le había puesto su sudadera sobre los hombros saliendo de una tarde de cine. Si algún curioso se hubiera descuidado y los hubiera visto juraría que eran una cita exitosa que terminaría con un beso en la entrada de la casa de la chica y una promesa de alguna cita próxima. Claro, eso porque el curioso seguramente no sabría que la película que acababan de ver era " _Apocalipsis de los no muertos. Parte tres_ " y porque Helga no dejaba de quejarse de que la sudadera necesitaba ser lavada con proximidad.

- _Criminal, cabeza de balón, esto es un saco de hormonas adolescentes, Gosh_ \- decía una y otra vez.

Ahora estaban solos frente al enorme lago de Central Park, uno junto al otro. _Tenía que arruinarlo_ , murmuró el muchacho para sí mismo. Tenía que hacerlo y si no lo hacía seria la prueba infalible de que esa no era Helga Pataki y entonces podría despertar de una buena vez.

Se recargó con los brazos extendidos en el respaldar del sillón y la chica se rindió cuando vio a su personaje perder la pelea, enojada. Se dejó caer hacia atrás y en un segundo parecía que Arnold la rodeaba con un abrazo protector aunque en realidad, sólo era cuestión de perspectiva. Con un silencio ligero y miradas de reojo se dio cuenta de que la chica no quitaba el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, aún no hacía nada lo suficientemente estúpido (o inteligente) para romper la bella escena.  
Sacó su celular del bolso y mensajeó furiosa. Al parecer le habían contestado al instante y gruñó aún más molesta. Así que lo hizo, se recargó en su hombro.  
Algo así no pasaba a menudo. Eso tenía que ser un sueño, sí o sí. De seguro estaba inconsciente o en coma. O muerto. La chica suspiró y él se asombró de sobre manera cuando ella le dedico una mirada frustrada.

-Arnold...- su voz, su dulce voz, s _u maldita y dulce voz_ -. Prométeme que no me dejaras apostar con Wolfgang por las luchas de nuevo nunca más- el rubio apenas asintió y una sonría perversa se asomó por la comisura de los rosas labios de Helga- es una promesa. Si la rompes prepárate para despertar castrado y bajo el agua un día de estos, cabeza de balón- dicho esto se paró de un salto y se detuvo frente al rubio, con una enorme sonrisa-. Ahora para tu estúpido y torpe trasero a cambiarte. Hoy saldremos a cenar- la niña se estiró y corrió a su habitación, dejando a un Arnold con color en las mejillas y un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo.  
¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Lo había arruinado pero en sí nunca hubo nada que arruinar. Lo había fastidiado pero no era un fastidio en sí. Lo insultó pero lo hizo sonrojar ¿Qué sucedía? Se sentía tan perdido y salido que tardó en bajar los brazos...

Un momento ¿Intentó tener una escena romántica con la Pesadilla Pataki? No, no, eso no. Nunca. Jamás. En la vida. Sintió ese cosquilleo en las costillas de nuevo y se enfureció consigo mismo. Ella era _la Pataki,_ pero la nueva y extraña _Helena_ también. No se imaginó enfrentarse a algo así. Siempre era una o la otra, si es que _Helena_ podía considerarse una faceta emocional de la rubia. Aunque en sí _su Helga_ tenía parte de ambas ahora el puño verbal Pataki estaba como punta de lanza, sin reponer en los insultos en lo más mínimo. Sacudió la cabeza. Estos serían los tres meses más largos de su vida.


	5. El Séptimo Cielo

El Shortman esperaba con impaciencia en la cómoda sala de estar, mirando el televisor. Se había puesto un traje muy casual, todo negro y de camisa blanca. No reparó mucho en hacerlo. Para los hombres, el trabajo de "arreglarse" era relativamente simple. Se peleó con la corbata y terminó dejándola colgada en su cuello con un gesto exhaustivo. Golpeaba con su índice el brazo del sillón arrítmicamente y miró el reloj en la pared.

Era casi la hora indicada por Olga, y Helga no salía de su habitación. El chico se preguntó por un momento si tenía que comenzar a llamarla Helena. _No, ese no es su nombre_ , se recordó. Pero con tanta gente a su alrededor diciéndolo comenzaba a pensar que la chica se había llamado de esa manera desde siempre.  
Se aventuró a la habitación de dónde provenía la música a todo volumen después de pensarlo un sinfín de veces, armándose de valor. Tocó con sutileza, sin respuesta. Tocó de nuevo, la música había subido de volumen notoriamente. Exasperado abrió la puerta sin seguro y se encontró con una habitación roja con negro y una mancha rubia que cantaba sin vergüenza a todo pulmón. La chica lo miraba y le cantaba sin producir sonidos:  
- _Cuz' I'm_ _TNT. I'm dinamite._ _TNT..._ _Watch_ _me_ _explode!_ \- mientras hacia la mímica de tocar una guitarra eléctrica. La escena hubiera sido normal si la chica no vistiera un entallado vestido de gala y lentejuelas con los labios en rojo y unos tacones levemente altos. En la mano izquierda llevaba un brazalete y del cuello colgaba un corazón de cristal muy discreto. El suelto cabello se alborotaba detrás de ella y tapaba la desnuda espalda que le exigía el conjunto.  
Era una cómica escena de una adolescente cualquiera que parecía tener 22 años. Arnold le brindó una media sonrisa cuando ella lo señalaba mientras brincaba sobre su cama simulando que la guitarra se había convertido por arte de magia en un micrófono inalámbrico invisible.  
No tardó en poner un pie dentro de la habitación cuando un agudo dolor le lastimó la rodilla. Se asomó. Un diminuto gato negro se enroscaba en su pierna intentando escalarlo. Sus miradas verdes se enlazaron y uno de ellos ronroneó.  
-¡Martín!- gritó la chica, corriendo al rescate de la rodilla del rubio-. Dios santo, deja de hacerle eso a cada persona, simulación de esta o...-le dirigió una mirada rápida al rubio- cosa que entre a mi habitación ¿Quieres?  
 _Un gato negro, tenía que ser_.  
-Helga, se nos hace tarde.  
-Bien, bien, Arnoldo- se acercó a una computadora portátil y detuvo la música. Todas las bocinas se silenciaron y Arnold reparó rápidamente en que el aparato no tenía ningún cable conectado-. Bluetooth, genio ¿En qué siglo vives?  
Quizá al final de cuentas Helga sí había logrado conseguir la habilidad de leer las mentes. La idea lo aterró rápidamente.  
-En fin, _let's_ _road_ , cabeza de balón.

No supo por qué pero de una u otra manera tenía la sensación de que el conductor no se llamaba "James", como lo hizo Helga al entrar al auto, pero prefirió no indagar cuando el hombre les dedicó una sonrisa por el retrovisor.  
"James" los adentró a la gran manzana de nuevo, con su tráfico insufrible y sus luces parpadeantes. Arnold parecía niño en feria y Helga tenía una sonrisa enternecida que nadie podía observar en ese momento.  
Cuando arribaron, el chico no podía tener los ojos más abiertos.  
-Bienvenido a Nueva York- dijo la rubia, saliendo vehículo, asistida por el chofer-. No puedes decir que has estado aquí si nunca has visto el Times Squere con tus propios ojos.  
Arnold seguía ido. ¿Cómo es que podía haber tantas luces juntas en el mismo lugar? Más importante ¿Cómo es que había gente que caminaba con naturalidad debajo de los grandes anuncios, sin mirarlos, con rutinaria indiferencia? La rubia rodó los ojos y lo sacó a la acera de un jalón.  
-Sí, sí, muy bonito. Pero te recuerdo que no venimos a turistear: venimos a trabajar.  
Tiró de su corbata (que le hizo dentro del departamento con totales intenciones de ahorcarlo mientras lo hacía) y lo introdujo a uno de los restaurantes más grandes y ostentosos de la zona. Arriba, con luces de color amarillo y en cursiva se leía: " _The_ _7th_ _heaven_ ".

-Buenas noches, señorita de Troya ¿Dónde siempre?- murmuró una chica de cabello negro-violeta en la entrada, recibiéndolos.  
-Tengo reservación, querida.  
-Claro que sí- sonrió.  
La muchacha los guió a una mesa esplendida, cerca del escenario pero muy a la mano con la cantina y el descanso de los meseros, además de tener una hermosa vista a la cocina. Arnold supuso que era una mesa de estrategia (cosa que en efecto era) pero eso se lo cuestionaría a la chica después. Tomaron asiento y la muchacha les brindó una carta que medio mínimo unos 40 centímetros de largo y 20 de ancho, plastificada y llena de deliciosas imágenes gourmet.  
-Oh, no- detuvo Helga antes de que su acompañante abriera dicha carta-. Ordenaré yo.  
La chica violeta desapareció con el menú en brazos y en menos de un segundo John se encontraba a un lado de la mesa. Con un traje de mesero muy elegante y el cabello azabache alborotado les brindó la sonrisa más galante que el rubio jamás vio, superando inclusive la de Gerald.  
-Señorita de Troya, me complace anunciarle, a usted y a su pareja acompañante, que el día a partir de este momento, serán atendidos por mí. Mi nombre es Johnattan y el día de hoy estaré a su servicio.  
-Un placer, John- coqueteó Helga de regreso. Era obvio que todo eso era una maquiavélica actuación pero sus miradas no se perdían un solo segundo, cómplices y fugaces.  
-Déjeme agregar, si el caballero no se molesta, que hoy se ve especialmente bella, my lady.  
\- Muchísimas gracias, caballero...  
\- ¿Les puedo ofrecer un bocadillo mientras eligen el menú?  
-No hace falta, ya hemos decidido.  
Los ojos esmeraldas bailaban de un rostro al otro. De la diminuta sonrisa carmesí de la chica a las brillantes placas blanquecinas que conformaban la dentadura perfecta de John. Ambos se veían de unos veintitantos, una aspirante a actriz y un futuro cantante de rock. Si alguien creyera que estaban saliendo tendría razón en hacer especulaciones.  
Arnold sintió esa sensación en el estómago de nuevo, como cuando fueron presentados en la camioneta, seguían sin ser celos pero esta vez supuso que tampoco era miedo. _Demonios_.  
-Quiero que me des un par de tu mejor crema, espagueti a los tres quesos, el excitante platillo estrella y el mejor vino que encuentres en tu bodega.  
-A sus órdenes- dicho esto, se retiró.  
Entonces estaban allí. En un elegante restaurante, justo frente al coliseo más conocido de Manhattan. Entre murmullos excitados de los comensales y los empleados. Helena de Troya y Arnold Phill Shortman, con un arreglo de velas entre sus rostros y con _¿Dino_ _Spumoni?_ de fondo. El rubio se giró al escenario y miró una banda de Jazz que hacia un cover de la canción "Smashed" de este ídolo de la música.  
\- _I_ _won't_ _breaks your_ _heart..._ \- tarareó Arnold. Helga le sonrió honesta y él recordó entonces lo último que su amiga había dicho- ¿Vino?  
La rubia lo miró sin comprender y al segundo siguiente rodeaba los ojos con molestia.  
-Claro, olvidaba que estaba sentada con el señorito-hagamos-buenas-acciones de Hillwood. Vamos cabeza de balón, ¿Qué no tienes clase?- dijo la chica apoyando su codo en la mesa, amenazadoramente inclinada sobre esta. El rubio alzó una ceja y con un ademán señalo a la chica completamente.- Bien, quizás yo no soy la señorita modales pero... No te hará daño un poco de vino tinto, zopenco. Además es para acompañar la comida y hace bien a la digestión...  
John se acercó con una botella oscura en las manos y la lució orgulloso frente a Helga, sonriente. La destapó y sirvió un pequeño trago en la copa de la mujer mientras ella daba un sorbo de agua. Se volvió al vino y, mientras esta daba un trago lento, John habló.  
-Chardonnay, mi señora. Perfecto para el menú que ha elegido esta noche.  
-Buena elección, John, por favor...- el muchacho sirvió en ambas copas hasta casi llenarlas y se retiró con sutileza después de dejar la botella en hielos sobre la mesa-… No, así no- murmuró con una risita mientras Arnold ideaba una manera de tomar sin sentirse raro. Veía con temor el líquido y ponía en la palma de su mano la esfera de cristal-. Se ve elegante pero es tonto hacer eso- explicó-. El vino se calienta. Es más factible tomarlo con los dedos justo donde se abre la copa- se inclinó sonriente y acomodó la mano del rubio-. Ahora, no lo tomes de un trago porque harás gestos y eso sería vergonzoso. Tienes que olerlo... No me mires así, generalmente como huele, sabe- Arnold seguía sintiéndose extraño pero acercó la copa a su nariz y ese simpático olor a fermentado lo llenó con rapidez- bien, ahora te mojas los labios. Con cuidado, no hay prisa. La textura de buen vino es inconfundible- sintió los labios secos en cuanto los mojó. Le hacía cosquillas, era como haber comido 10 kilos de uvas en un segundo-. Eso... Entonces dale un sorbo, pequeño. Mantenlo en tu boca, saborea, no tragues.  
Todo eso estaba demasiado fuera del alcance de la loca imaginación Shortman. Helga lo miraba como esperando su respuesta y el vino seguía haciéndole cosquillas. Era ácido y dulce, atrevido y muy frutal. Su boca se sentía como un desierto aun con el líquido sobre su lengua y le hizo gracia. Tragó. Su garganta ardió y sintió un pequeño escalofrío. Estaba helado pero quemaba. Le gustó.  
-Nunca había probado algo así- su amiga sonrió divertida-. Sabe delicioso.  
-Lo sé. John guarda la mejor botella para mí todo el año. La deja reposar en el mejor lugar de la bodega para que quede añejo y luego, voilà. Aunque ¿Sabías que hay vinos que mientras más nuevos son, saben mejor? Es raro, cuando era niña me decía a mí misma que los vinos sólo podían escogerse por el que tuviera el año más viejo. Mi sorpresa fue beber uno que tenía recién tres años y sabía mejor que la reserva del 68, estaba riquísimo- contó la chica con los ojos brillando, emocionada. Hablaba rápido y con movimientos en las manos muy elocuentes. Soltaba bufidos y hacia caras causando que Arnold riera ocasionalmente. No fue hasta que su mesero los interrumpió de nuevo que Helga se preguntó: _¿Por qué motivo, razón o circunstancia le estoy diciendo esto a Arnold?_ y aún más importante: _¿Por qué parecía que a él realmente le interesa?_  
-Una crema de cilantro para comenzar la noche...  
¿Cilantro? ¿Esa no era una plantita verde que ayudaba a sazonar? ¿Cuánta plantita verde habían tenido que usar para hacer un solo plato de crema? El rubio se imaginó entonces al Empire State hecho de cilantro, ladeándose de un lado a otro, pero la imagen fue olvidada con rapidez cuando el aroma del platillo se encontró bajo su nariz y se tiró sobre este en cuanto pudo. Si mal no recordaba, no habían tenido más que el desayuno.  
Por cierto, estaba riquísima.  
Helga, por su parte, estudiaba el olor, la consistencia, la vista y por supuesto el sabor.  
-¿Arnold?  
-¿Sí?- dijo el chico embalsamado con la sopa.  
-Está bien, torpe. Te lo debo- se cruzó los brazos y suspiró, mirando la hora en su celular-. Ya torture tu mente lo suficiente. Tienes de aquí a que el restaurante cierre para que responda... Cualquier duda que tengas.  
-... ¿Cualquiera?- sonrió con malicia el rubio.  
-Ajá... Bueno, no, o sea. No cualquiera-cualquiera. Cualquiera con respecto a Nueva York y así.  
-Casi...  
-No soy tan tonta, torpe. Ahora escupe.  
\- Bien...- lo meditó pero era obvio cual tenía que ser la primera pregunta- ¿Quién es Helena de Troya?  
-La hija de Zeus, causante de la guerra de Troya ¿Te presto un libro de mitología griega, melenudo?  
\- Me refiero... ¿Por qué dejas que la gente te llame así?  
\- Porque no es como que me importe mucho como me llamen.  
\- ¿Y por qué decidieron llamarte así?  
-¿Te suena el libre albedrío?  
-Dime- cambió el rumbo- ¿Qué haces en Nueva York?  
\- Respiro, parpadeo, mi corazón palpita pero no es como que quisiera que así fuese...  
\- ¿De qué trabajas?- alzó la voz, exasperado.  
\- De chef.  
\- ¿Entonces por qué eres tan famosa?  
\- No tengo idea, pregúntale a la sociedad, no a mí.  
\- Bien ¿Y por qué nunca nos contaste sobre esto en Hillwood?  
\- Nunca preguntaron.  
\- Claro que lo hicimos...  
\- Y no mentí, yo respondí "viajo". Es obvio ¿No?  
\- Dime entonces ¿Por qué eres tan… millonaria?  
\- Existe algo llamado sueldo, tarado.  
La crema de ambos platos había desaparecido y se miraban retadores y orgullosos. _Sé más inteligente que ella_ se repetía el rubio sin parar. Si algo le había enseñado la vida era a que para ganarle a Helga Pataki solo tenía de dos: o ponerla extremadamente nerviosa o bien, verlo desde una perspectiva distinta a la que la rubia quería reflejar. La idea apareció de la nada.  
Comenzaría con preguntas sencillas y con respuestas obvias, era fácil. De esa manera haría un filtro para que las respuestas fueran cada vez más precisas y reales. No era la primera vez que la chica le aplicaba la técnica de simular imposibilidad a una circunstancia sencilla. Suspiró. Vio a John retirar los platos sin apartar la mirada de Helga quien sonreía como sabiendo que era un juego ganado más al bolsillo.  
-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu gato?  
-Martín.  
-¿Cuándo decidiste llamarlo así?  
-Cuando lo adopté, dah.  
-¿Y cuál fue la razón por la que decidiste ponerle Martín y no Pelusa o algo así?  
Primer strike. La había tomado con las defensas por los suelos. La chica bufo con molestia y un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas.  
-Yo... No pude evitar pensar en el cabello de Geraldo cuando lo vi: Negro y esponjoso. Al principio lo llamé Einstein pero al idiota no le gustó y medite ponerle Gerald pero eso sería raro cuando quisiera mimarlo... entonces opté por el segundo nombre del idiota ese.  
Arnold sonrió con ternura y ella se percató, obligándose a sí misma a contener las ganas de ladearle y llamar la atención de todos en el lugar, furiosa.  
-Bien... ¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí?  
-Desde los diez años.  
-¿Quién es el dueño?  
\- El esposo de Fabiola, Isaac.  
-¿Y desde qué edad eres chef?  
-Desde los quince.  
-¿Quién te enseñó?  
\- Isaac.  
\- ¿Y entonces eres famosa por ser la chef de un reconocido restaurante?  
\- Algo así...  
\- Especifica- murmuró cuando el mesero puso el espagueti frente a él sin detener la intensa plática.  
\- Soy famosa por ser una de las mejores chefs de Estados Unidos según Times y porque tengo 20 años apenas, según la prensa. Soy una promesa prodigio juvenil para la cocina americana. Por favor, cabeza de balón ¿Crees que la gente le pide autógrafos a los Chefs que ve por la calle caminando? No, idiota. Según las entrevistas que he leído que me han hecho, la sociedad esta embalsamada por mi supuesta belleza implacable y mi acentuado humor. Agregando el hecho de que mi sazón es el deleite de gente que viaja por horas solo para proba mi comida ya que solo vengo en verano... inclusive puedo jurar que algo tiene que ver el hecho de ser la razón de aumento en la demanda gastronómica en los últimos años.  
Strike dos. Cayó fácil y rápido. Arnold no podía ser tan bueno en esto... _¿O lo era?_  
\- ¿Entonces la gente quiere probar tu comida y por eso viene justo en verano?  
\- Sí y no... Vienen por mi comida pero no por la comida de Helga.  
\- Vienen por la comida de Helena ¿Cierto?- la chica asintió, con temor, comiendo de su pasta-. Pero Helena y tú son la misma persona ¿No?  
\- De nuevo, sí y no. Helena... Bueno, Helena es...- dudó. Comió de nuevo y tomó de su copa, nerviosa.  
\- ¿Sí?- y él se veía tan jodidamente tranquilo.  
\- Helena de Troya es una chica de 20 años de edad que vivió gran parte de su vida en Alaska pero fue trasladada a Nueva York en un verano de hace siete años por su tío lejano Isaac Smith, dueño de un famosillo restaurante de una estrella en la Séptima avenida y Broadway. La chica demostró aptitudes maravillosas en la cocina y su tío la dejó como responsable del lugar. La popularidad de éste se lanzó con una segunda estrella Michelin, cuando la gente iba interesada a comer la comida de una niña bendecida por los dioses culinarios. Fue hasta que un elegante crítico estirado dio una buena reseña de un viejo platillo que la bomba explotó y el lugar consiguió la tercera estrella. Helena es tan demandada que, en su honor, el restaurante se resta esa estrella en su ausencia y los veranos las reservaciones están a tope-. Arnold se terminó el espagueti, saboreando y comprendiendo el porqué del amor a esa comida-. Todas las recetas aquí fueron mejoradas por Helena.  
\- Wow...  
\- Helena es...- continuó ya más en confianza- es elegante, divertida, joven y talentosa. Es un amor de persona.  
\- Como Helga...  
\- Mala broma.  
\- Hablo en serio- se defendió el rubio mientras levantaban sus platos y llenaban sus copas-. Helga es joven y divertida, todo el tiempo. Además es muy talentosa con respecto a la literatura y ella misma me ha demostrado que puede ser elegante y sofisticada cuando quiere.  
\- ¿No lo entiendes Arnoldo?- inquirió disimulando su sonrojo-. Helena es una florecita, Helga es un cactus.  
\- ¿Y por qué Helga no pudo ser una reconocida chef? ¿Por qué inventar, de nuevo, una extraña y extravagante identidad secreta?  
\- Marketing. La gente no compra algo gris y feo aunque valga oro. La sociedad es estúpida. Cree que lo que brilla es lo que vale- bebió de su copa, amarga-. Helena brilla, Helga no. Es simple ¿Sabes?  
\- Vale...- lo meditó un instante. Podía seguir discutiendo sobre eso pero ella tenía un bien punto. Lo mejor era cambiar de tema. Tenía el tiempo contado.- ¿Y por qué el nombre?  
\- ¿Qué? ¿" _El séptimo cielo_ "?  
\- No, no ¿Por qué "Helena de Troya"?  
\- Bueno… Yo...  
\- Mm-mmh- carraspeó John, interrumpiendo por primera vez en toda la velada-. Un placer anunciarles que por lo que va del presente año, señor y señorita, son los primeros comensales en probar el delicioso platillo estrella "Helena de Troya" - sentenció poniendo frente a ellos un plato fuerte que se miraba delicioso- que lo disfruten.  
\- Gracias...- rió Helga con dulzura.  
\- Las que te adornan, preciosa- le murmuró el muchacho en su oído causando que tuvieran que aguantar la estruendosa risa.  
\- Subnormal- le respondió, divertida. El chico se retiró y Arnold estudió en silencio el plato antes de comer, ya no tenía ansias, ahora podía figurar en cada una de las partes que le acompañaban al alimento.  
Una carne jugosa y caliente reposaba justo en medio del plato, a un lado un aderezo como la mostaza pero ligeramente más opaco y trocitos de ajo frito en un medio círculo, colindando con un montón rosa que derramaba algo parecido a jugo del mismo color. Rosa cristalino, como mermelada de fresa lisa. _Fresas_. El chico se alarmó, vio a Helga cortar un pequeño pedazo del fruto y juntarlo con uno de carne previamente fileteado. Lo mojó en el aderezo y se lo llevó a la boca.  
\- ¡Helga!- Arnold empalideció de pronto. La chica saboreaba despacio, agudizando sus sentidos. Tragó. Todo pasaba extremadamente lento. Ella lo miró y sonrió, divertida.  
El Shortman recordó las miles de veces que ella disfrutaba de robarle de su bebida en el cine cuando salían los cinco juntos. Phoebe y Gerald compraban de fresa y Lila de limón. Helga compraba Coca-Cola y Arnold de Cereza. Cuando la rubia se terminaba el suyo se dedicaba a robarle a Arnold lo que restaba de la película. Encogiéndose los hombros, siempre alegaba que era extremadamente alérgica a las fresas y que Lila se compraba siempre la presentación pequeña ¡No podía robarle a ella!  
\- ¿Qué tan tonta me crees para comer fresas de verdad, zopenco?  
\- ¿Eh...?- el chico se había levantado de su asiento y acercaba la mano a Helga, peligrosamente temblorosa.  
\- Estas de aquí no son fresas reales. Las de tu plato sí, las del mío no. Sé que soy alérgica, idiota, pero el platillo lleva esta fruta y a mí me lo cocinan con una alteración artificial- sonrió-. Pero gracias por preocuparte, cabeza de balón.  
El chico se sentó, avergonzado. Miro el plato, siguió los pasos de la rubia y se lo metió a la boca. Era muy rico. Demasiado. Salado, dulce, un poco ácido y picoso. Comenzó a comer, extasiado.  
\- Está bien- sentenció.  
\- ¿Bien? ¡Está asombroso!  
\- Confía en mí, Arnold, _está bien_. Puede estar mejor- la rubia le sonrió galante y tomó de su copa de nuevo.  
\- Entonces... ¿Te pusiste Helena de Troya por tu platillo estrella alterado?- la chica negó con la cabeza y se golpeó la frente con fuerzas.  
\- Le puse así al platillo por mí, idiota. El sobrenombre nació del apodo que me puso tu abuela.  
\- ¿En serio?  
\- Así es- contestó inclinando la cabeza.  
El silencio los inundo a ambos. Entre telarañas que tejía el calor sobre sus pieles y las luces bajas, parecía que el Séptimo Cielo tenía un embrujo embriagador que congelaba el tiempo a su alrededor, acallándolo, acercándolos.  
\- Salud- murmuró el rubio luego de un par de minutos, con una media sonrisa, tendiendo su copa a su compañera- por la encantadora Helena de Troya y su maravilloso y bien merecido éxito neoyorkino- la rubia alzó la vista con asombro y soltó un pequeño suspiro comenzando a sonreír.  
\- Salud- respondió ya con cierta coquetería, chocando tiernamente ambas copas.


	6. I'm back, bitches :3

Sé, sé que hace tantísimo tiempo que no he actualizado el fic de "Enamorándose de Helena" y la razón de esto es que me han robado mi celular, en el cual guardaba todos mis avances del fic. Ya había escrito hasta por el capítulo 20 y, bueno, es difícil volver a empezar prácticamente desde cero. Quiero pedir una grandísima disculpa y que decir que espero con el alma que me regrese la inspiración después de tal pérdida, realmente estoy muy deprimida por ello. Espero que lo entiendan, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Por el momento no está cancelada la historia pero dudo que actualice pronto. Repito, muchas gracias a todos y hasta pronto.

Ana.


	7. ¿Competencia?

_Creo que algunas veces Helga es muy mala, pero otras, como hoy, puede ser muy divertida. Y cuando lo es... Bueno, me agrada mucho. Cómo sea ¿Quieres algo de ponche, Lila?_

Era verdad. Desde los nueve años supo que en sus momentos Helga podía ser muy agradable cuando quería, a pesar de ser molesta y agresiva. Esa noche no fue la excepción. Después de que todos los comensales se marcharon ellos entraron a las grandes puertas de la cocina. Era blanca y gigante. Muchos empleados limpiaban y recogían. Guardaban los alimentos y lavaban los trastes. Todos recibieron a Helga con aplausos y otros tanto se acercaron a abrazarla, contentos de su regreso. Ella presentó al chico muy adecuadamente * _vaya que está guapo tu novio, Helena_ * río una morena cuando pudo.  
Todos miraron raro a Arnold, algunos con enojo y recelo mientras otros ciertamente especulaban curiosos. La estruendosa carcajada de la rubia rompió la incomodidad, era dulce pero potente y ensordecedora. Todos la miraron ella se sobó el estomago, respirando con dificultad.  
-¿Creen... Ustedes creen que él es mi novio?  
\- Bueno, de hecho, eso no lo creemos solo nosotros...- susurró Cristóbal, el chico de color que iba en la camioneta con ellos esa mañana.  
\- Eso lo cree todo Manhattan- a completó la chica púrpura, que para redundancia, se llamaba Violeta. Le tendió un periódico, la página de chismes.

\- No puedo creer que el primer día y ya hayan chismes de mí impresos- la niña sonrió, viendo una foto de Arnold y ella saliendo del avión. Quería esa fotografía-. Pues se equivocan, este muchachon no es mi novio. Lo traje de lava platos- decía despeinandole el cabello.  
Prácticamente todos los hombres allí suspiraron con alivio y cambiaron de una celosa mirada a una de compañerismo y comprensión, como uniéndolo a la familia. De hecho, los dos únicos molestos eran Arnold y su orgullo por los suelos. Lo había dejado en claro, él era otro "empleaducho" y nada más.  
Pasando de eso, todo había salido bien. El equipo entero brindó, bailó y compartió sonrisas e historias toda la noche. Helga crítico la cena, el servicio. Hablo de lo que podían mejorar en unas cosas y los felicito por muchas otras. Cuando todos partieron a sus casas, John se ofreció a llevarlos al quinto y Helga accedió radiante.  
Arnold reparó de nuevo en él, sentado en la parte de atrás, solo. Alto, apuesto, divertido, galante. Trabajador, millonario, bromista, universitario, pelinegro y con temas de conversación sinfín. Era el sueño de toda chica de preparatoria y Helga, en efecto, era una chica de preparatoria. Luego meditó sobre Helena: rubia, alta, universitaria, guapa y aunque le costara aceptarlo, con ese vestido se veía tentadoramente sexy. Risueña, talentosa, graciosa, inteligente, independiente... El sueño de cualquier chico preparatoriano. Él era un chico preparatoriano, demonios. Se odió en ese momento. Arribaron, John le abrió la puerta a Helga y ella le pagó con una sonrisa satisfecha.  
\- ¿No quiere que le haga compañía, señorita?  
\- Tengo compañía, John.  
\- Bueno, eso hasta que llegue a su habitación. Yo podría cubrir al caballero desde ese momento.  
\- Ni aunque me paguen- rió la chica, encaminandose a la entrada.  
\- Uno hace el intento.  
\- Sigue intentando, pero no esperes nunca una respuesta afirmativa.  
\- Lo esperaré cada noche que me permita acompañarla a su casa... Sin parar. La esperanza es lo ultimo que muere ¿No?- rió regresando al vehículo.  
\- Me encargaré de asesinar cada rastro de esperanza en ti- amenazó sin dejar de sonreír.  
\- Te enamorarás de mí, Helga Pataki. No descansaré hasta que suceda.  
\- Mejor así, morirás por falta de sueño.  
\- El que me robas, lindura. Buenas las tengas..., y las noches también-. Dijo riendo a carcajadas, arrancando.  
\- ¡Pervertido!- le gritó la rubia-. Me encanta ese idiota- Arnold la miró, asombrado por la revelación-. No de esa manera, tonto. Es en verdad divertido este juego de que me ame y yo lo rechace, es como un hermano, uno muy dañado del cerebro.  
Entró junto a Arnold al edificio y subieron al quinto. Cada quien se dirigió a su habitación y se despidieron con un gesto.  
¿Y si no era un juego? ¿Y si John realmente estaba enamorado de ella? Todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Arnold sabia que Helga le gustaba pero de eso a sentir algo parecido a competencia, bueno, tenia que ser una broma.  
En Hillwood tenia clubs de admiradores pero no eran más que niños precoces masoqusitas. Helga nunca dio un indicio amoroso con nadie ni mostró interés por algún chico especial, excepto por Gerald y él. Pero el primero era novio de su mejor amiga y el segundo era su mejor amigo. Pero ahora, en esa ciudad extraña todos estaban enamorados de ella. Todos. Y ella aceptaba que John pasara su brazo por su cuello y que le hablara en el oído. Aceptaba cosas que Arnold, en quince años no había logrado. Bien, él era su tío, pero no era directo de ninguna manera.  
Nunca se había sentido tan del montón como en ese momento. Tan común y corriente. Simple y sin chiste.  
Se acomodó sobre las cobijas, hacia calor. Se quitó la ropa y se quedó en boxers. De su Habitación podía verse la mejor vista a Central Park de todas y, a lo lejos, los brillitos tenues de la ciudad. No faltó mucho para que, a las tres y media de la madrugada, perdiera la conciencia.

Seis y medida de la mañana y Helga Pataki daba vueltas en frente de la habitación de Arnold. Tenia un plan maléfico para hacerle la vida imposible en Nueva York que no podía fallar pero en cuanto había entrado a su alcoba se percató de la falta de prendas sobre él. Para su ayuda, salió lo suficientemente rápido como para no despertarlo y ahora no podía proceder a hacer nada. _Estaba en ropa interior, demonios. Arnold estaba en ropa interior_.  
Tragó saliva pesadamente. Ciertamente el chico no dejó de gustarle nunca. Bien, bien, no dejó de amarlo... Claro estaba, pero en cuanto regresó de ser arrastrada a Nueva York por su hermana se percató de una verdad que John le ayudó a entender.

Flash Back.  
-Cállate idiota...- murmuró Helga, comiendo un helado en una gran plaza comercial  
\- Vamos, Hel- respondió el pelinegro mientras dejaba de reír-. Ese chico tiene que ser muy idiota como para no darse cuenta de que babeabas por él.  
\- Lo sé. Es por eso mi frustración... Bien, me besó una vez y me dijo que yo le gustaba mucho... Eso es un avance. Creo que me pedirá que seamos novios cuando vuelva- susurró con una sonrisa mientras movía los pies.  
\- Dime su nombre, por favor. Si algún día te visito en Hillwood dame el placer de romperle la cara.  
\- ¡Nunca!  
\- Okay, escucha lagartija- sonrió John- tú amas a este tal "señor mantecado" ¿No? Bueno, puedes ser su novia en Hillwood y luego ser mi novia aquí. Nadie se enterará, a mí no me molesta compartir.  
\- Come tierra, subnormal.  
\- Era broma- se rio el chico-. No soy nadie para juzgar al niñato ese pero algo puedo decirte. Tú lo amas. Le escribes poesía (maravillosa poesía), lo cuidas, lo ayudas. Tú estas enamorada. Y él, bueno, él... Dice que le gustas. Tú puedes correr a sus brazos y gritar ¡Acepto, acepto! Pero tu loco amor no será correspondido. Lo asustaras.  
\- ¿Lo crees?  
\- Por supuesto. Si una chica llega y me dice "Oye, me gustas, salgamos", le diré "Claro ¿Por qué no?" si ella también me gusta. Pero si una loca llega y me dice "¡Te amo! Te escribo poesía y sueño con el día de poder casarte conmigo"... Por más que la muchacha me guste yo saldría corriendo. Y tengo catorce. Tú tienes diez. _Get_ _the_ _picture_. Igual, si una loca me dice eso y yo estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella del mismo modo soy capaz de idear una manera de huir a Las Vegas y casarme con ella ese mismo día.  
\- Estás diciendo que... Tengo que hacer que Ar... Que Sr. Mantecado se enamore de mí...  
\- Es como darle un helado súper especial jumbo a un bebé. Si le das una cucharada le gustará y te pedirá más. Sin embargo, si le das el helado entero se batirá entero y terminará asqueado, tirando más de la mitad al suelo o a la basura. Sr. Mantecado es un bebé, sí, le gustas... Ahora ve al siguiente nivel.  
\- Que se enamore de mí.  
\- Eso o huir conmigo a Las Vegas. Helga Pataki, casate conmigo- dijo el chico poniéndose de rodillas delante de ella mientras los transeúntes miraban curiosos y enternecidos.  
\- Idiota- murmuró Helga totalmente roja, tirándole el helado en la cara.  
\- Tomaré eso como un sí...  
\- Ni en tus sueños, cara de caballo- sonrió.  
Fin del Flash Back.

Sin embargo las cosas no salieron como ella planeó. Al regresar a Hillwood Arnold no le comentó nada de su posible noviazgo y ella se sintió por eso. Entró en una lucha intensa consigo misma. Si Arnold se enamoraría de ella seria porque él lo quisiera, no porque ella se lo plantease como probabilidad. Lo que ella nunca supo fue que el rubio vivió en un suplicio durante los siguientes siete años, esperanzado de que la chica le diera entrada a su verdadero yo. Falta de comunicación, la primera falla de cualquier relación amorosa.

De cualquier manera. Ver al chico de sus suelos casi desnudos la hizo casi desmayar. Con esa espalda ancha y la piel bronceada, se sentía morir. Respiró, agitada.  
 _Tú puedes hacerlo, claro que puedes Helga_. Se animó. Entró a la habitación de un golpe y el chico abrió los ojos rápidamente. La chica le arrojó los pantalones que yacían en el suelo en el rostro y habló con seguridad mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza.


	8. El secreto para ser feliz

-Levántate, maldito flojo exhibicionista.

Arnold se fijó en sus piernas y se cubrió rápidamente con lo primero que estuvo a su alcance. La chica se río cruel y lo señaló.

\- A ver, _esclavo_ , que te quede claro que desde hoy trabajas para mí y duermes y comes en MI casa. Si te vuelvo a ver tan exhibicionista juro que te haré darle una vuelta a la cuadra exactamente como estés. Y sabes que lo haré- _la Pataki_ lo miró endurecida y ponía su mano en su cadera, autoritaria.

\- Helga...

\- Hel- corrigió- dime Hel. ¿Qué haré si la prensa te escucha llamarme Helga? Eres un desastre, Shortman. Ahora para tu trasero y cámbiate, hora de correr.

La rubia salió enfurecida y en la sala soltó un suspiro realmente largo. Su corazón iba muy rápido pero lo había hecho bien ¿No? El tonto se lo tragó todo ¿Cierto?

-¿Esclavo...?- murmuró Arnold, poniéndose un pantalón tipo pans y una playera blanca muy ligera, encontrándose con Helga breves momentos después de cepillarse los dientes, quien bebía un jugo de naranja complacida, ansiosa y ceñida.

Conocía esa mirada, lo que fuese que estuviese por pasar no sería bueno, nada bueno.

"Treinta vueltas a Central Park, cincuenta abdominales y cincuenta lagartijas con Helga gritando en su oído lo flojo y débil que era", así podían resumirse sus mañanas desde hacía ya dos semanas. A la una de la tarde se iban al Séptimo Cielo y él limpiaba el establecimiento de pies a cabeza. Trapeaba, acomodaba, aseaba y asistía a los cocineros que eran regidos por Helga.  
Ella era de mano dura y muy excéntrica cuando se trataba de la comida, incluso podía decirse que era perfeccionista.

Bueno, podía decirse siempre y cuando ella no te escuchara.

De vez en vez, la muchacha caminaba y ser paseaba moviendo las caderas con firmeza por cada una de las áreas de la cocina con suspicacia y veracidad felina. Era el claro ejemplo de decir "rana" y ver a todos saltar.

Revolvía y agregaba tal o cual especia con sutileza, probaba y juzgaba con la mano en la cintura. Le daba su estilo al patillo y felicitaba a sus compinches. Una líder hecha y derecha que Arnold rara vez había podido apreciar.

Él lavaba platos.

Ella se dedicaba estrictamente a la preparación de su platillo. La porción y presentación. Los condimentos y la dirección a donde se batían los aderezos de mostaza y aceite. Cuando el restaurante abría sus puertas todo era una pesadilla. Las órdenes de ese platillo salían por decenas. Todos los comensales lo pedían sin piedad y, sin que el rubio lo entendería del todo, ella se las arreglaba para que al finalizar la el día todos salieran del establecimiento contentos del lugar, eso incluyendo a los empleados. Y es que a pesar de ser mandona, algo grosera e inquieta, siempre mostraba esa blanda empatía y madurez tan característica de ella.

-Felicita en púbico, asesora en privado- decía siempre con una sonrisa.

Era un jefa estrictamente agradable, excepto para Arnold quien tenía que aguantar todo el peso de la mano Pataki de sol a sol.

-No lo tomes personal- comentó Fernando, un chico rechoncho y pelirrojo-. Nos hizo lo mismo a todos cuando llegamos.

El problema era que Arnold sabía que era personal. A veces lo ponía a lavar dos veces alguna decena de platos por puro gusto o se burlaba en voz alta de su torpeza, actitudes extremadamente raras en ella al parecer.

Pero lo qué más le fastidiaba de todo era John, obviamente. Y es que aunque la mujer le pudiera mandar igual de feo que a todos los demás él siempre le decía algo, en voz alta o en el oído, que la hacía sonreír embelesadoramente.

¿Por qué la hacía sonreír, joder?

No olvidaba esa vez en la que la chica tropezó en pleno rush, cayendo en los brazos de Cristóbal quien la ayudó por poco a no azotar con el suelo.

-Lo siento, he estado muy… distraída últimamente- se disculpó en voz alta mientras todos le miraban de reojo y curioseando.

La verdad detrás de eso era que le ponía nerviosa la simple y sencilla presencia de Arnold a toda hora cerca de ella. La miraba con admiración y devoción, esperando su tiranía y corriendo despavorido cuando le encontraba tan nerviosa. Eso la hacía perder la cabeza como nunca antes.

-¿Princesa, te has masturbado con más frecuencia últimamente?- inquirió John pensativo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Por todos los Dioses, John- rió a carcajadas la chica-por supuesto que no, ¿Eso qué demonios tiene que ver?

-Dicen que eso puede aumentar la distracción y reducir la atención de los actos, volviendo a uno más torpe. Tu amigo aquí quizá pueda dar testimonio de eso- susurró, causando el sonrojo notorio en Arnold y que las cacerolas que llevaba en brazos cayeran al suelo- ¿Ves?

Todos rieron con fuerzas, en especial la rubia.

-Pues no, mi placer personal está cubierto, pero gracias por preguntar.

-¿Segura? Yo te puedo ayudar con eso...

-No estoy tan urgida, cara de caballo.

Arnold tenía un límite y este había empezado a ser invadido por la coqueta mirada de Helga que obviamente no era dirigida hacia él.

De cualquier manera, la paga era semanal y estaba lejos de ser poca. Helena de Troya descansaba los lunes y algunos miércoles, días de poca venta y Arnold descansaba los mismos días, intercalados cada semana. No fue hasta que uno de esos días, casualmente, Olga los invitó a la ópera con ella que todo dio un inesperado giro.

-Vamos, Helena, por favor- rogaba Olga a sus pies.

-Olga... Sabes que me gusta mucho la opera. En serio... Pero no tengo tiempo, estaba pensando escribir toda la noche-.

Porque sí, los días de descanso Helga se encerraba a escribir todo el día, saliendo a comer ocasionalmente y paseando por la casa en busca de inspiración en pijama todo el día.

A diferencia de Arnold, quien en su incomprensible curiosidad, salía a caminar y pasearse un poco cerca de casa, tomaba fotografías de cada luz y gato que veía y las mandaba a su mejor amigo, a diestra y siniestra. Comía un helado por allí y compraba una bebida por allá con los audífonos a todo lo que daban. En cuanto su pila sonaba con un 15% de batería él sabía que era hora de regresar.

\- Te alegraras al saber cuál es…

- _¿Desde cuándo te gusta la opera?_ \- preguntó Arnold, lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchado, o quizá ignorado.

\- Hay una sola respuesta posible para que acepte ir...- tanteó Helga, curiosa

\- Lo sé- sonrió la mayor.

\- No te refieres a...

\- Es "La Bohéme"…~-. En un momento Helga corría a su habitación a toda velocidad para cambiar sus casuales ropas por algo obviamente ostentoso-. Vamos por algo para ti- ofreció Olga con una sonrisa satisfecha hacia Arnold, quien se sobresaltó- si ella sale y no estás listo te matará.

Ambos rubios entraron a la habitación del chico y ella se dedicó a sacarle un elegante conjunto gris. Cuando él hubo terminado se sentaron en la sala, esperando a la reina del lugar, en silencio.

-Olga... ¿Tú no eras maestra?- inquirió el muchacho, sacándola fácilmente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué...? Oh ¡Ah! Claro, Arnold, SOLÍA ser maestra...-rio-. Pero cuando vine a visitar a la abuela me encontré con Broadway y, bueno, no me dejó escapar... Te estoy hablando de hace más de diez años. Por aquellos entonces comencé a estudiar actuación como un hobbie y de pronto, sin darme cuenta yo ya era una actriz. Seguía ejerciendo de maestra, como en la P.S. 118, inclusive me fui a Alaska por un tiempo definitivo... Pero los escenarios siempre me llamaban de nuevo y cada vez que venía de visita mi estancia era más y más prolongada. Un día simplemente desperté y supe que aquí era donde pertenecía- contaba animada-. Comencé a juntar pequeñas fortunas en el banco y mi nombre era cada vez más pronunciado por las calles. No fue hasta que me animé y tenté suelo televisivo que mi fama se disparó. Contratos por todas partes, no te quieres ni imaginar. Yo vivía con el abuelo Isaac y seguía juntando dinero. Miles y miles que yo prefería no mirar. Entonces Helga comenzó a hacerse famosa y, bueno, fue cuando realmente todo floreció. Ahora puedo pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hermana, vivir de lo que me hace feliz y mira, ¡Que vivo en un Penthouse!- soltó una risotada mientras la feliz mirada se paseaba por el lugar, deteniendose en Arnold de nuevo-. A veces extraño tanto a mis alumnos y ellos me escriben desde allá, en Alaska... Sigo yendo de visita de vez en cuando, ya más como una amiga pues mis alumnos ahora tienen tu edad- le miró con ternura fraternal- algún día venderé todo esto y me iré muy, muy lejos de aquí. Me casaré y me esconderé del mundo en una pequeña granja en Singapur... Y sabré que hice lo que quise y que la gente que amo está bien. Al final, a eso venimos a este mundo. A hacer felices a las personas que amamos. Y por ende tenemos que amarnos a nosotros para poder hacernos felices a nosotros mismos. Nunca lo olvides, Arnold. Es por eso que no me siento mal por haber dejado la enseñanza por la actuación. A la primera persona a quien tengo que alegrar es a mí... Y gracias a eso conseguí ser la persona que ahora soy, una persona feliz.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, en uno profundo y cómodo. El rubio nunca se había puesto a pensar que Olga pudiera tener pensamientos así... Mínimo no de una manera tan pura. La miró y notó que ella hacia lo mismo. Le regaló una sonrisa encantadora y se escuchó que Helga salía corriendo con un vestido color azul marino perfecto para la ocasión.

-¿Qué demonios esperan? ¡Vámonos ya!


	9. Otoño con sol de Verano

Desde aquel día, Arnold cambió la perspectiva de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor de una drástica y abismal manera. Cada día que despertaba no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Estaba haciendo algo que realmente contribuía a su felicidad? ¿Estaba valiendo la pena todo eso? No lo sabía, y el picante sabor en los labios por la incertidumbre le hacía huecos en el estómago. Tenía que llegar al fondo de todo esto... Tenía que saber:

 _¿Qué es lo que hace feliz a_ _Arnold_ _Phill Shortman?_

Se preguntaba lo mismo de todos en la cocina, de Helga, de Gerald, de todos sus amigos y de su familia.

Temía porque sus padres y sus abuelos no fueran felices. Temía porque en el futuro Geraldine pasara por la misma situación. Temía porque sus abuelos no hayan sido lo suficientemente felices y porque sus amigos ahora mismo no lo fuesen. Algo que irremediablemente lo llevó a pensar ¿Helga era feliz?

Fue entonces cuando, a la mañana siguiente de ir a ver ópera a un lado de una Helga Pataki que sorpresivamente se sabía casi todas las canciones, se dijo a si mismo algo que hacía ya mucho tiempo se había dicho dentro de un sueño:

Si voy a vivir con Helga G. Pataki las cosas van a ser diferentes.

Sin embargo no iba a ser tan fácil como hablar con ella y ya. No. Constaría entonces de hacer un cambio en sí mismo primero para poder tomar el control de la situación.

Bien, inició por cambiar de rutina, dejar de correr por el mismo sendero que todas las mañanas. Al principio Helga se detuvo y le indicó su error, que estaba equivocándose de camino, él respondió alegremente que quería improvisar. A la Pataki, ir atrás de alguien le molestaba a sobre manera. Era como si estuviese gritando directamente que ella no estaba mandando allí, pero accedió a seguir a Arnold cada que a él se le ocurriese correr por una ruta distinta sin poder decir que no a la bella sonrisa que lo acompañaba.

Después de eso hacía unas cuantas abdominales y lagartijas más de lo que la rubia le pedía y lo peor de todo es que no se abstenía de sonreír incluso con la mirada mientras lo hacía. Helga le gritaba cada vez menos y su cuerpo se acostumbraba cada vez más. Tanto ejercicio iba a comenzar a dar frutos pronto.

A veces llegaba y se dedicaba a prepararle el desayuno a Olga mientras Helga tomaba una ducha, sentándose a conversar con ella rutinariamente. De pronto y por obvias razones, Olga se convirtió en un símbolo de su admiración y firmó lugar dentro de su lista de personas favoritas, justo debajo del Sr. Simmons.

En el trabajo se reprendió a sí mismo, dando por hecho que de ahora en adelante todo sería diferente. Se interesó más en la zona de preparación. El ingredientado, fechado, gestión y realización de cada uno de los platillos. Siempre se ponía los audífonos a tope y se dedicaba a lavar con rapidez todo lo que pudiese para que, a escondidas, Fernando le enseñara la magia de cortar verduras en una cocina. Se tardó un par de días en aprender el truco pero un par de días bastó para que Helga se diera cuenta de ello.

La chef se aproximó a ambos chicos con el sombrero alzado y los miró con seriedad, el pelirrojo bajó la cabeza y Arnold empalideció cuando la chica le arrebató el cuchillo de las manos.

-En esta cocina tenemos reglas- pronunció la rubia en voz alta, tomando un fruto verde del cual Arnold desconocía el nombre por completo, sacándole con el filo la cascara-. Si bien una muy importante es que tienes que hacer con pasión tu trabajo...- lo cortó de manera olímpica y arrastró los finos cuadritos a una coladera que reposaba a su lado- la segunda más importante es la comunicación- se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Arnold y encajó el arma en la tabla, a un lado de su mano, haciéndola retirar casi de inmediato-. Si hacen algo a espaldas mías lo sabré y les irá muy mal a ambos. Shortman, si querías intentar algo nuevo solo tenías que decirlo... Comunicación, la base de toda relación. Ahora ve y lava esos trastes esclavo y tú esfúmate, Fernando.

Ambos chicos obedecieron, sin color en los rostros y con las piernas temblando. Todos se habían quedado en silencio, por respeto, por miedo, pero continuaron con su hazaña segundos después del espectáculo.

Era gracioso, cada que Helga lo regañaba o algo por el estilo parecía que en la cocina lo iban uniendo cada vez más y más a la familia. En los ratos de descanso, se sentaba con John, Cristóbal, Fernando y otros tantos empleados a conversar un poco mientras comían, en unas sillas detrás de los refrigeradores.

– ¿Y cómo es ella en Alaska?- preguntaba Marcus emocionado.

–Ella, bueno, es un poco... Distinta.

–Me imagino que todos deben estar enamorados de la señorita de Troya...

–Y debe de estar estudiando la carrera de gastronomía ¿No?

–Debe de ser el paraíso ir en la misma clase que ella...

– Okay- interrumpió John- dejen que el chico respondan una a la vez. Muchacho...

Para sorpresa totalmente inesperada de Arnold, John había resultado ser un buen tipo. Siempre abogaba cuando su torpeza le ganaba y al principio fue el primero en acercarse a compartir el almuerzo con él. Inclusive lo invitó a jugar baloncesto el próximo sábado en su casa.

–Bueno, ella es agradable casi todo el tiempo...

– ¿Casi?- cuestionó Violeta.

–Sí... Verán, no quiero romper la imagen perfecta que tienen de Hel... Pero digamos que es mucho, y cuando digo mucho es muchísimo. Ella simplemente es demasiado. Se la pasa con sus amigos, incluyéndome, y bueno ella no se lleva muy bien que digamos con las demás personas; ella, les, bueno, ella le ladra a las personas.

Todos se miraron asombrados y con una telepatía masiva soltaron una gran carcajada.

– ¿Romper nuestro esquema perfecto? ¿Estás bromeando, hermano?- reía Cristóbal con fuerza mientras ponía su enorme mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

–Le ladra a la gente, Dios santo, es la mujer perfecta- decía Marcus quien le daba la impresión de parecerse asombrosamente a Curly.

–Oye, amigo- dijo John apenas dejando de reír- ¿No te das cuenta? Nos halagas, hermano. Que ella es más mandona y agresiva, bien, eso significa que nos quiere más a nosotros que a ustedes. Siempre tuvimos la duda.

–Vale, vale ¿Y qué con los pretendientes?- animó Violeta.

–Tiene varios, pero no son algo que se diga "pretendientes" en realidad. Son chicos de grados menores que le tienen un respeto por ser la matona del lugar. Pequeños masoquistas precoces, les dice ella.

Las carcajadas rompieron de nuevo y muchos se sobaban el estómago con fuerza.

–Entonces era como suponíamos...

–Y la pregunta estrella ahora puede ser planteada...

– ¿Por qué demonios regresa?- a completó John-. Todos aquí tuvimos el "placer" se conocer al señor Pataki...

–El tío con el que vive ¿No?- inquirió otro chico allí.

–El padre de su prima Olga, sí.

–Es un fastidio- resopló Marcus.

–Lo es, siempre se olvida del nombre de Hel... Helena. Y Miriam, su tía, se queda dormida todo el tiempo. Solo esta despierta cuando habla con mi madre o con Olga porque hacen esa estupidez de ponernos como pareja todo el tiempo- suspiró Arnold, cansado-. La conozco desde que tenemos tres años, es algo normal que las tutoras se alboroten pero cuando ella se enteró de sus tonterías no quiso verme en un mes. Yo las dejaba decir porque Helena no se enteraba y yo, bueno, puedo ignorar ese tipo de cosas con facilidad. Pero ella... No. Ella suele ser explosiva y demostrar sus emociones como un volcán.

– ¿Y se enojó mucho?

–Muchísimo. Más que nada se sintió burlada. Quiero decir, mis padres le pusieron a mi hermana menor su nombre pero de eso a creer que la madre de tu mejor amigo y tu... Tía se la pasan hablando de cómo serían sus hijos hay una diferencia enorme.

–Y tú...- interrumpió Violeta el silencio que se asentó después de eso- ¿A ti te gusta?

–PFF, Violeta... ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? Claro que le gusta, cabeza de chorlito- dijo el moreno, revolviendo su cabello- ¿No vieron la carita que puso cuando dejo en claro que él era el lava platos?

Todos rieron de nuevo, excepto Arnold, quien se sonrojaba con rapidez.

–Qué crueles- decía John, siendo él el que más rio.

–Tranquilo, chico... Todos lo aceptamos en su momento- lo animó Fernando, sonriente.

–Es que yo no...

–Aceptalo, picaron.

–Pero yo...

–Vamos, dilo, dilo- ansiaba Marcus. Todos lo miraban, esperando las palabras mágicas. De cierta manera era como estar con sus compañeros de curso pero de una manera algo más abstracta. Sonrió. ¿Qué más daba? Eran amigos ¿No? Ahora eran algo como una familia.

–Bien, quizá ella me guste un poco...- eso bastó para que el lugar estallara en risas y felicitaciones. Además de palmaditas en la espalda.

–¿Qué diablos hacen todos ustedes allí? Esta cocina no se dirige sola, flojonazos. Anden a trabajar.

Entre risitas ahogadas salieron uno a uno a su trabajo ganándose un par de empujones o patadas inofensivas de parte de la jefa.

Esa noche Arnold se dio cuenta de una verdad insufrible. A él le gustaba Helga, sí. Lo sabía. Pero es que era así de cierto y así de normal, el cielo no se caía a pedazos y él seguía respirando. A diferencia de los otros chicos él tenía todo el año para conquistarla... Eso cuando la amara de verdad y supiera que no es 'la emoción del momento'. Pero le gustaba así, como Helena y, no podía negarlo, como la Pataki también. Entonces esa noche, cuando iban en el elevador al departamento él tuvo que armarse de valor e hinchar el pecho como nunca antes lo había hecho.

–Hel...

–¿Qué?- respondió de malas mientras tecleaba en su celular.

–Hay muchos chicos a quienes les gustas aquí en Nueva York ¿No?

–Sí ¿Y?

–¿A ti te gusta alguno?

–A ti qué te importa.

–¿Lo tomo como un sí?

–No es tu asunto.

–Vale, vale... Tenían curiosidad porque apenas me había percatado de esto...

–Típico de ti.

–Sí, bueno... Quizá sí soy algo soso.

–¿Algo…?

–Lo que intento decir es...- el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron.

Ambos bajaron y Arnold le abrió la puerta del departamento, para que pasara primero- creo que deberías darle la oportunidad a alguno de ellos.

La chica lo miró con mala cara mientras se quitaba el saco y lo dejaba a un lado de la puerta, colgado.

–Repito que no-es-tu-asunto.

–¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a alguien? ¿Por qué te cierras a las posibilidades?- exclamó con una sonrisa inocente, alargando los brazos.

Los rubios caminaron a sus habitaciones, una frente a otra. Helga tenía la intención de entrar a su habitación y dejarlo colgado pero se detuvo, suspiró mirando al suelo por un par de segundos y lo miró.

–Yo no… No he encontrado a alguien que valga la pena...

– ¿John no vale la pena?

–John es mi tío, idiota. Además, a todos ellos les gusta la floresita primaveral de Helena, con sus colores brillantes y sus talentos brillosos. Y yo soy Helena solo una vez al año, un par de meses, el fragmento de una muy cagada fantasía.

–A mí me gustas, Helga- dijo el chico, dejando a una rubia helada y temblorosa- siempre me has gustado. Espero que algún día te des la oportunidad de conocer a alguno de nosotros, existimos aquellos que nos enamoramos del otoño...

Dicho esto entró a su habitación, alarmado por el inmenso silencio que se oía en el pasillo y el corazón latiendo a todo lo que daba. Unos minutos después Helga murmuró un par de maldiciones y dio un azontón en la puerta de su recámara que por gracia de Dios no la rompió a esta y a toda la pared con ella.

El primer paso había sido dado, el segundo ahora constaba en que Helga tuviera el valor para darlo.


End file.
